The sun and the sea
by Norileaf
Summary: A collection of drabbles on Yokozawa/Kirishima/Trifecta from different points of view; YAOI, rated M for ch.8
1. Office affairs

_Disclaimer: No character belongs to me, but to Nakamura Shungiku and Kadokawa Shouten_

_Author's note: I just felt like writing some short stories on my favourite couple in Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi._

_I am sorry for any grammar errors or strange usage of words - English is not my native language. (Btw. I am still looking for a beta-reader :P)_

_This chapter contains minor spoilers from the "Emerald" magazine, but you will be able to understand it even if you haven't read it yet._

* * *

><p><strong>Office affairs<strong>

"Oi, where do you think you're touching?!"

"Come on, it was just an accidential brush with my hand."

"Like hell it was!"

Yokozawa was getting tired of it. For some months now conversations like this repeated themselves on an almost daily basis. Which wouldn't have been such a big deal because he had known from the start that Kirishima was the rather touchy type, so he had learnt to ignore it most of the times.

Just recently something had changed, and he thought that ignoring the matter might make things even worse: They were at the office.

Since Yokozawa still refused to move in with the Kirishimas for a couple of reasons and they were both being busy with their jobs, it was a rather fortunate situation that both were working for the same publishing company. Although their work schedules were really tight, they could meet during breaks, have lunch together and leave together in the evening to head straight home or stop at an izakaya or bar to have a few drinks.

But bringing their private matters - namely, their relationship - to the workplace was something that he refused to do. Work was work and relationship was relationship. He, the sales representative for Marukawa's leading manga, had to keep an atmosphere of integrity and credibility. For Kirishima as the chief editor of one of Japan's best-selling shounen manga magazines, being professional was even more vital because he had to maintain the trust of his authors, subordinates and everbody involved in printing and selling 'Japun'.

So why was Kirishima so keen on crossing the border between company-related matters and private matters?

It had all started when only the two of them had been left at the company building at night while a tsunami was making it impossible to go outside. They hadn't done anything at that time - god forbid, if not for his lover, at least Yokozawa was able to control his hormones - but since then Kirishima seemed to develop a liking to the idea of doing something forbidden at the office.

Another time they had stayed at Marukawa during a snow storm. And again the brunett had tried to jump him like some hungry lion under the pretence of a 'white day present'. How stupid was that?

In the following months Kirishima had grown even bolder, trying to feel him up at every given opportunity, regardless of place and time.

Right now they were standing at the elevator, fortunately only the two of them.

"Just get your filthy hands off of my ass!", Yokozawa gritted through his teeth and slapped the other's hand to emphazise his words.

"We are alone and you haven't been over to our place for three whole days now! I need to charge energy."

"Then go and drink coffee."

"I need to charge Yokozawa."

"Not at the office!", he barked and stepped out of the elevator as soon as the doors opened.

Despite being at the floor of the 'Sapphire' and BL section, Kirishima followed him like a dog its owner.

The dark-haired salesman threw a deadly glare over his shoulder. "What do you want? Shouldn't you be working at your desk? The end of the cycle is close, as far as I remember."

"Just a tiny kiss."

"Go. Back. To. Your. Section."

"Holding hands at the smoking area?"

"As if that's gonna happen."

"Petting your hair?"

"This is sexual harrassment."

"Then voice a complaint towards the management."

Just as he was about to shout at him, one of the editor's of 'Sapphire' crossed their paths. Her hair was ruffled and dark shadows lay below her eyes.

"Yokozawa-san!"

He completely ignored Kirishima and bowed slightly. "Aokawa-san, I come to get the first draft of the promotion wallpapers for Satou-senseis new series."

Her face became white in an instant and her voice shook as she replied: "Well, about that... It seemed Satou-sensei has a writer's block."

"You are kidding, it is just one picture, isn't it", he claimed in a louder voice than intented and regreted it as soon as he noticed her flinch at that.

"Satou-sensei is sitting in the break room. I have been talking to her for over three hours now, but she still insists that she does not see the image in her mind."

"Sounds like a typical breakdown right before the deadline."

Yokozawa and Aokawa both turned around to Kirishima, who had his arms folded and was looking at them with a face that told hundreds of his own stories that were exactly the same. Maybe because he was the editor of one of the best-selling mangaka with the worst breakdowns, one could go as far as to call him experienced on the battlefield.

"What kind of picture is it?"

"The manga is about an office relationship and apparently she intends to draw an intimate embrace of the two main characters, but her drafts just don't convey the feeling", Aokawa sighed and rubbed her head which worsened the state of her hair.

Kirishima gave her an assuring smile, all happy and handsome. Yokozawa hated it, and the churning of his stomach was no good sign either.

"Then Yokozawa-san and I should talk to her."

Before he even knew what was happening, slender but long fingers wrapped around his wrist and started to drag him to the break room.

"Why do I have to-"

"You are selling Satou-senseis stories, aren't you? Try to be a bit more professional."

"That coming from your lips is like a bad joke, you notice that yourself?"

"As long as they are not captured in a sweet kiss, my lips are free to do what they want. You should've accepted my offer from before."

They reached the room and it was not hard to notice the mangaka, slumped over a stack of white paper, surrounded by crumpled drafts and a dark aura wavering around her like black clouds. Yokozawa knew quite a few stories, especially from the 'Emerald', but it was rare that he came into contact with writers in a state of absolute devastation. Usually, he only saw editors at the end of a cycle in a similar state.

His partner strode across the room and laid a hand onto her shoulder, supporting her immediately as she started to slide from her chair like a dead body. Given the instinctiveness of his motions, this also seemed to be nothing new to him.

"Sensei", he said to catch her attention. His voice was like silk, smooth and beautiful.

Slowly she lifted her head, her eyes locking onto his, and a light flush crawled across her cheeks. "Y-Yes? Are you an angel that came to save me...?"

"My name is Kirishima and that grumpy bear over there is the sales manager in charge, Yokozawa-san. We came to ask if there was anything we can do to help you get your draft done."

She looked at him, maybe lost in his handsome face, and clearly absolutely oblivious of the implication. Thick as he sometimes might be, Yokozawa didn't need a second guess to know what was going on in his head.

And he really wanted to turn around and run.

"If you need two models for posing, we would be glad to assist."

Yes, he should have run.

Satou-sensei's face began to light up and she slapped her hands together in a pleading manner. "I know, this is a really big request...!"

"Not at all." Again he gave her a charming smile, and Yokozawa fought the urge to throw a chair against his head.

Obviously he couldn't get that kind of satisfaction, but maybe there was still a chance to retreat.

"I believe I am not suitable to be a model. We should look for someone with broader shoulders and a better built."

The mangaka jumped to her feet, fire burning in her eyes. That must be what they called 'the right spirit'.

"Not at all! Yokozawa-san fits just fine as the model for the uke of the stor-"

At the same time as he felt his own face grow hot, Kirishima bit his lower lip in a visible attempt to hold his laughter.

"Oh my god, I said unneccessary things!", she yelped and blushed, too.

"Don't worry, I absolutely share your opinion", Kirishima assured her and went to stand next to the other man. "We shouldn't waste time. So if you could give us some instructions so we can take the right position..."

"Yes, of course!"

She started to describe the pose she had in mind and also considered some of his own ideas. After some minutes she seemed to be satisfied with the result and asked them to stay like that before she sat down to start drawing.

Yokozawa tried his best to block out everything. The hand on his right hip. The other hand at his lower back, only a few centimetres above his butt. Kirishima's brown hair, tickling his forehead. Kirishima's breath ghosting across his ear. Kirishima's hazel eyes locked onto his own.

"I never noticed how long your eyelashes actually are."

"Shut up", Yokozawa muttered and tried to avert his gaze, failing, for he wasn't allowed to turn his head.

"Can I get a copy of the draft when it's done?"

"Yeah, I will shove it up your ass."

"Woah, that's kinky."

"I believe I told you to shut up!"

"I am trying to get you into the right mood."

"What kind of mood are you talking about?"

"The uke being embraced by his seme, of course."

A low growl emanated from his throat, before he looked over to the woman. "Sensei, how much longer will it take?"

"I am almost done, you are doing a very good job", she praised them and pursed her lips in concentration. "I know it is another big request, but if Kirishima-san could rest his forehead against Yokozawa-san's, it would be a very big help."

Of course he complied without hesitation, deliberately ignoring his lover's flaming-red cheeks.

Yokozawa decided to bear with it instead of nagging anymore and risking to prolong the time he had to endure in this position.

Five minutes later Satou-sensei bowed over the table and thanked them for their cooperation. Yokozawa didn't waste a second before he hastily pushed the other one away.

"Sensei, please give it your best. If it is any help to you, I will return in some hours for the draft."

"Yes, thank you so much!" She stood and bowed again to both of them, but Kirishima only waved her off.

"You're welcome to call us anytime if you need inspiration again."

When they started to head towards the open door they noticed a crowd of female editors in front of the room, peeking inside curiously.

"Is this what you call work?", Yokozawa yelled. "Well, if that's so we might consider saving money by cutting wages."

The crowd dissolved immediately, and he made his way to the elevator as fast as he could. Again Kirishima was following him on the heels.

"I have a good feeling about this!"

"Just go and die."

* * *

><p>The next morning when Yokozawa entered the building, he had no idea that his day would turn into hell. As he rode the elevator to the floor where the sales department was located at and made his way to his desk there was absolutely no indication.<p>

Around noon he heard Henmi greet Kirishima, so he looked up to see his lover stand in front of his desk, smiling. Oh, and he knew that expression. Something had happened.

He just KNEW it.

"Look what I got!", he said in a cheerful voice and waved a piece of paper in front of his nose. "Somebody in the BL section gave it to me, but I had to promise not to tell any names."

Yokozawa didn't need to look at the paper to know immediately that this was really bad. Just to confirm his presentiment, he snatched the paper from the brunett's fingers and looked at it.

It was a photo of them posing for the draft, and the worst thing was that he was blushing.

Without second thought he ripped it into tiny pieces.

"Hey!", Kirishima protested. "I intented to use it!"

"What would you use such an inappropriate picture for?"

"Don't make me say it in front of your co-workers, unless this is a secret turn-o-"

"Are you an idiot?!", he yelled and stood up, his chair almost tumbling over by the force.

Kirishima only laughed. "Don't worry. I still have the data in my mail-account."

"Don't you dare show it to any living soul!"

"Of course this will come with a fee."

He just couldn't believe that he was just being bribed with a photo - again.

"... what do you want?"

"If we ever get the opportunity..." He bowed across the desk and dropped his voice to a mere whisper. "I really want to make out at the office."

"Is this some shitty kink of yours?!"

He just shrugged nonchalantly. "Maybe. Anyway, I will come and get my reward someday. Just look forward to it."

Yokozawa grumbled, but decided to give in for now. In case the moment ever came, he was prepared to fend him off like he had done before. And even if things shouldn't work out, this was just about kissing. He would handle that somehow.

"...fine."

"Nice! But, let me emphasize one thing. The deal is about me not showing the picture to anybody. I don't take responsibility for anything else."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

But he only gave him a gleaming grin, turned around and left the department.

Yokozawa sighed and stood up. "Henmi, I will go outside for a short break."

"Alright!"

He made his way to the elevator and didn't fail to notice that some of the people inside were throwing side-glances at him. Kisa Shouta from 'Emerald' standing next to him was being even more suspicious by grinning like mad.

As soon as they stepped out of the car, Yokozawa grabbed the guy by the arm and forced him to look at his face.

"Okay, what is wrong?"

"Yokozawa-san!", Kisa chirped. "It really made my day! I wish we could get a photo like that at the end of every cycle. It really pushes the spirit."

He felt his body go cold. "Photo?"

A happy nod. "The 'Sapphire' sent the photo of you and Kirishima to the manga section chiefs to make the end of the cycle more bearable."

"W-wait...! They sent it to Takano?"

Kisa began to smile even wider. "Yes. His face was priceless."

"What do you..."

"Ah, I have to leave and retrieve a script. Have a nice day!"

He escaped Yokozawa's grip and ran away, leaving the other man utterly disturbed.

"... KIRISHIMA!"


	2. Pride

_Disclaimer: As usual, nothing belongs to me, but to Nakamura Shungiku and Kadokawa._

_Author's note: Thank your for reading! I am sorry if it is not that awesome, but at least I enjoy writing it. I try to eliminate as much mistakes as possible, but they still might happen, so forgive me. _

_This chapter is Yokozawa's POV, and it's a shorter one._

* * *

><p><strong>Pride<strong>

Yokozawa Takafumi was a proud man. Nobody of the other employees at Marukawa Publishing - well, at least nobody except for two people - had any idea what he looked like with his shoulders slumped and his back bowing in defeat. Being the strict and serious man that he was, he had gained the respect of his subordinates, co-workers and clients, although sometimes it could also be called fear. Not that he actually minded. Respect was a good thing. Dignity was a good thing. Pride was a good thing.

And sometimes it was a hindrance as well.

He had tried to draw a line, to keep a big part of his pride at the company so he could wear it like a suit for work. It would have been the perfect solution, but of course things were not as easy, and pride was no suit. Before he had noticed, it had already become part of his personality. There were only some occasions when he would allow himself to forget about it and relax. For example, he didn't have problems to do so around children and animals. They didn't judge you and respected people for what they saw in their hearts.

And sometimes, he could relax under the pretence of being asleep.

Now was such a moment. The bed was warm and comfortable, especially since autumn was starting to send its first cold winds across the streets and ever so often a sudden downpour would surprise people heading home from work. It had happened to him just the day before, so he absolutely cherished the softness of the covers, embracing him with their warmth.

To be honest, it weren't only the covers.

Upon waking up he had opened his eyes for a second, meeting the sleeping face of his lover. Although being fully awake, he had decided to rest his eyes for just a little bit longer. As long as he was the only one knowing that he wasn't asleep anymore, he was willing to let his pride rest for some more minutes.

One slender arm was resting on his right side, heavy and motionless. With every passing second Yokozawa became more aware of the direct contact between the pale, soft skin and his own. And the fact that his feet were entangled with another pair made the experience all the more intimate.

Nine months ago he had started dating another employee of Marukawa publishing, and apart from the person being the chief-editor of a big manga magazine, it was a man. For him that was far more problematic than the fact that his partner, Kirishima Zen, had a daughter. There was nothing wrong with a single-parent finding another love. But the two of them being men was a matter of a much more delicate nature. They couldn't go out and hold hands at the train. They couldn't introduce each other's parents to each other. And actually, they couldn't just share a bed, especially not with a child around.

But today was different. It was Sunday, Hiyori was on a trip to Nagano together with her grandmother to engage in apple collecting, and in Tokyo it was raining since the day before.

Privacy and the rain which was tapping against the window, both were inviting him to stay in bed just a little longer. He felt that, as long as he kept his eyes shut, it was fine to lie like that.

Next to him he could hear Kirishima's steady breath and he started to wonder which time it was. They both were early birds, mostly to adjust to Hiyori's time schedule, so it couldn't be that late yet. He surpressed the curiosity which was tempting him to take a look at his wristwatch. If he lifted his arm he would have to show that he was actually awake.

For a short moment he tensed up as fingers twitched lightly against his back, but soon they stopped their motions again. It seemed that Kirishima was dreaming.

The night before they had come home together, dripping wet from the downpour, and - given how cold and overally miserable he had felt - Yokozawa hadn't made much of a fuss when his lover had prepared a hot bath for the two of them. It was not necessarily because he had WANTED to share the tub with Kirishima, but he also hadn't been very fond of the idea of one of them catching a cold.

It had been purely out of neccessity. At least that was what he kept telling himself.

While the bathing had been a surprisingly uneventful affair, things had gone off the rails when they had left the bathroom. In a relationship between two people who used to work sixty hours and more in one week, there was no denying that sometimes certain things had to happen when there was an opportunity presenting itself.

Yes, they had been tired. Yes, they had been craving the bed for the purpose of sleeping. But Kirishima had noticed the slot in their schedules and if there was one thing that he was craving more than any bed, any-thing- in the world, it was intimacy with Yokozawa. Even now Yokozawa could still feel a dull, but subtle pain in his lower regions. Like a hangover, some aftereffects of lovemaking were only detectable the day after. He really hoped he wouldn't find any hickies again.

Carefully he lifted his eyelids the slightest bit and traced Kirishima's face with his eyes. For somebody in his mid-thirties he still had very smooth skin and only very few wrinkles at the corners of his eyes. But that was rather a result of his hard work and not so much due to his age. The nose was perfectly shaped and together with those eyes, that looked like almond when seen under sunlight, they formed this face which made women stop in their motions and forget everything they were about to do.

Yokozawa really had no idea why Kirishima was going out with him, a man not even hitting thirty yet but starting to gather a fair share of wrinkles. Maybe slowly, but progressing nevertheless.

Following a sudden instinct, he lifted one hand and let his fingertips touch the ruffled brown hair in front of him. Hiyori's was the same, in color as well as in texture. He liked the feeling between his fingers when he helped her to put her hair in a pony tail or tied it with a ribbon. And, as embarrassing as it was to confess it even to himself, he also liked touching Kirishima's hair, for the same and different reasons. Of course he would never admit that to anybody.

The other man didn't seem to be disturbed by the touch and he let himself get carried away and brushed his fingers over the skin of Kirishima's cheek. It was really soft and flawless.

"Now the lower lip. Then you just have to dip your head forwards and kiss me."

Yokozawa immediately withdrew his hand like a child being caught with his fingers in the cookie jar.

"What the...!"

Broad hands pressed against his back and drew him closer to the other man until their chests touched. To be more accurate, their chests and other parts of their bodies.

"You read shoujo manga for work, don't you?", Kirishima whispered in a teasing manner. "You ought to know how this works, so finish what you started properly."

Yokozawa felt betrayed. He had been doing absolutely embarrassing things and...

"You've been awake!"

A sweet kiss was placed on the bridge of his nose before he was even given the chance to prepare for the attack.

"Pretending to be asleep while you pretend to be asleep is the best way to share some quality time together without you complaining."

He had seen right through him, and the revelation made him blush furiously. "I wasn't pretending!"

"Liar."

The next attack was launched at his neck, a ridiculously sensitive spot, and he tried to free himself from the embrace but those two arms only tightened around his upper body.

"I didn't intend on letting you know that I was awake, but then you went all shoujo on me, and what man on earth could stay responseless to that?", Kirishima continued with a wide smile.

"The hell 'shoujo'! Let go of me!"

"Are you sure? Your body is telling a different story, you know?"

He grumbled, for he could feel that this was not only a matter of his own private regions but also of the indeniable reaction of Kirishima's 'special parts' pressing against him.

After some inner struggle he sighed in defeat. "Fine. But I'll get up in five minutes."

"That's enough."

As Kirishima let his hand wander below his waistline and started to move his body against him, Yokozawa closed his eyes and allowed his fingers to dig into the soft hair that he liked so much.

Because as long as he kept his eyes shut, he could ignore his pride like a suit, letting it hang in the closet for just a little bit longer.

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter: Yukina POV-ish<em>


	3. The sixth sense

_Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, only my strange imagination is mine._

_Author's note: Thank you for reading, reviewing, following and favourite-ing this fanfiction!_

_The more I read this chapter (I have to do so for error-correction), the more stupid I think it is. But well, at least it is Yukina/Kisa, haha..._

* * *

><p><strong>The Sixth Sense<strong>

"I have the Sixth Sense."

Yukina Kou looked at his lover who was standing next to him and checking the display of the shoujo manga he was in charge of. Of course Yukina had done a great job at putting them in a place where female customers were sure to notice them in an instant when they entered the shoujo manga section.

Kisa's announcement hadn't come out of the blue. They had watched 'The Sixth Sense' two days prior because Kisa still had problems with post-coital cuddling, so he would always turn on the television and they would watch just anything, as long as he didn't have to be so aware of his partner snuggling into his back.

"The Sixth Sense?"

"I see gay people."

Silence stretched between them and for a moment the brunett was wondering if he was making a joke, but Kisa Shouta was no man for jokes. Plus, his face was being way too serious.

"I mean, I can see who is gay and even if he is top or bottom."

Other people would have been disgusted by such a blunt statement, but not Yukina Kou, Books Marimo's top clerk for girls manga. He was just fascinated every time he learnt something new about his lover, and he was even more thrilled when he heard of a new talent of his.

"Kisa-san, you are really awesome!" He clasped his hands in front of his chest and leaned a little forward. "How does it work?"

Out of a mere reflex, Kisa backed away some centimetres and made a sour face. "Well, I just know it. Sometimes it is interesting, but most times it's a grudge. Some people give you the chills when you imagine it."

"Can you identify any gay people around here?"

He frowned. "Any guy over at the BL section, although you don't need to have a sixth sense to know that. And to be honest, I have to talk to them for at least twenty seconds. I am not freaking superman with x-ray eyes, you know."

"Still, twenty seconds is amazing! I'd be happy to hear about some examples!"

Yukina moved a little closer under the pretence of rearranging some manga, so they could drop their voices.

"Well, you know, the guys I am working together with at 'Emerald'...", Kisa began and sighed deeply.

"Oh, your co-workers are gay?"

"Well, not all of them, but..." He pointed to a manga in the second upper row. "The editor of this one, Onodera, obviously never had a girl. Women like him because he is cute, but you can see that he really hates it. I am sure he is a bottom."

"Kisa-san, you are really sharp!"

"As I already said, it is a grudge. Another guy of my department really confuses me, though. I am dead sure that he has this 'gay aura' around him, but considering his workload and office times, the only person outside of Marukawa he is meeting frequently is Yoshikawa Chiharu-sensei."

"She is a woman, isn't she?"

"I never met her face to face, but just look at her drawing style! I believe she is a woman in her late twenties totally smitten with a good-looking man who treats her like a princess. So, she is certainly not having anything with Hatori who is whipping her when a deadline comes up."

"What is with your chief-editor?"

"Takano?" Kisa scratched his neck and turned to look at him. "He goes for girls and guys, but only the ones that can compete with his looks. And he is totally a top."

Yukina opened his mouth to reply something, but suddenly pointed to another aisle and his lover followed the direction with his eyes."Oh, isn't this Yokozawa-san from Sales?"

Indeed, Yokozawa Takafumi was standing there, completely absorbed in a book about cooking.

"I really don't like to meet him outside of Marukawa. Hell, not even inside Marukawa. I always get the feeling that you can die by meeting his death glare. And he is really generous with that."

Wondering, Yukina tilted his head a little to the right. "Do you think so? Actually, he is a really nice person. We went drinking a couple of times."

"Be careful. This guy is totally gay. And he is on top."

A look at Kisa's darkening face made him realize that the editor was being jealous - maybe triggered by the comment about Yokozawa and Yukina being drinking buddies - and it made him incredibly happy.

"Shouta-san, please don't worry! I will always be only yours." He gave him a beautiful smile, that was so overwhelming that people within a radius of two metres around them started blushing.

"Hey, cut that out!", Kisa hissed and turned back to look at the salesman. But unmistakebly, his main aim was to dodge the sparkle of his lover's face. "This is your workplace after all..."

A moment later they heard a mobile phone ring. They knew it was Yokozawa's when the man started rummaging through the pockets of his coat until he found it and brought it to his ear.

Eavesdropping was not nice, but they were standing in hearing-distance and that was excuse enough.

"Yokozawa speaking. ... Oh, Hiyori-chan, is everything fine?"

His voice was extraordinarily soft, which gave Kisa the creeps. Something was not right.

"Could you just wait for thirty minutes longer? I will be heading straight home, so we can have dinner together. ... Yeah, I am looking forward to it, too. Please take care."

Kisa watched him cut the connection and mumbled in a shocked voice: " 'Hiyori-chan'?"

"That is a girl's name."

"I know that, but... My... My sixth sense must be broken... He has a girlfriend."

"Don't worry", Yukina tried to comfort him and patted his shoulder comfortingly. "You were still right about him being the top."

"Yes, that's standard in a hetero relationship, but... Shit, he is coming here! See you after work!"

Sensing a storm to come, Kisa tried to retreat and hide as quickly as possible, but after he had taken a few steps he heard his name being called by a harsh voice. Slowly, very slowly he turned around to look at the dark-haired man.

"Yo-Yokozawa-san, what a surprise! I didn't think I'd meet you here."

"You remember I am working at the sales section and that I am in charge of Books Marimo? Anyway, what are you doing here?", he asked and looked at him suspiciously.

"Kisa-san came because I invited him to take a look at the new display for 'Strawberry Maid'", Yukina answered, at which Yokozawa seemed to relax a bit.

"I see..."

That was the chance Kisa had been waiting for. He muttered a quick "Well, thank you much for the display. I have to leave now! Bye!" and fled with flying steps.

Both were watching his back as he put distance between them, fully aware of his nervousness.

"Ne, Yukina."

"Yes, Yokozawa-san?"

"Be careful. I think he might be after you."

"Is that so?", he replied in an amused tone and began to smile even wider. "I don't mind. His looks might be a little gloomy, but I am sure he has a very big heart."

"You really do read a lot of shoujo manga, don't you?"

"Of course I do. They are full of warmth, hope and liveliness." He looked at the book in Yokozawa's hand and nodded approvingly. "This manga is a really good choice. Is it for Hiyori-chan?"

Still unsure about his choice, Yokozawa sighed. "Yes, she did very well at the mid-term exams. Do you think she will like it?"

"She is eleven now, isn't she? Then it is absolutely perfect. The story is very sweet, I promise you that she will love it."

"I take your word for it. Well then, I am sorry for taking up your time", he said and bowed. "I'll pay this and head home."

Suddenly Yukina seemed to remember something and took the manga from his hands. "Please follow me to the counter, so you won't have to stand in line."

They both made their way to the checkout, where Yokozawa paid for the manga but declared that he didn't want to bother Yukina with present wrapping.

"I understand, but please let me give you this. It was a limited promotional article which we were giving away at a fare last month. We still have some left, so I would like to give one to Hiyori-chan", the clerk said and produced a bunny-plushie from behind the counter and put it into the paper bag together with the book.

"This is very nice of you. Thank you", Yokozawa replied and bowed again, but the other man only waved both hands in front of his chest.

"It is nothing, really. Oh, and also send my greetings to Kirishima-san. He really helped us out at the signing-session last week."

Blushing a little, Yokozawa received the paper bag. "He will be happy to hear about it. Good night."

After being sent off with another shiny smile, he left the building and made his way to the next station, bag in his left hand.

'Every time I meet Yukina, I learn something new about him that makes me really think that this guy most certainly has a cute and warm-hearted girlfriend waiting for him at home.'

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter: Why Kirishima likes Aprils<em>


	4. Newbies

_**Disclaimer:**__ As usual. Kadokawa-kun doesn't want to share his toys(/boys) with me. T_T_

_**Author's note:**__ As always: Thanks for reading. This is another shorter chapter, but the next one will be about twice as long. I also rearranged the order of the chapters that are to come. _

**maybe unknown words in this chapter: **

hanami = the event of watching the cherry blossoms (usually by having a picnic under the sakura trees)

shachou = president of the company

tankobon = a compilation of chapter's of one manga that has been serialized in a magazine

* * *

><p><strong>Newbies<strong>

Kirishima Zen liked Aprils.

Of course, there was the sakura and hanami that he used to enjoy with his daughter Hiyori, but there was another thing about this particular month he also liked more than maybe was appropriate.

He called it 'fresh meat'.

Young people at the age of twenty-four, having just left university, their minds all innocent about life and work. They usually thought that working for a big company, like Marukawa Publishing was, would bring them money and prestige. Although that was not far from the thruth, most failed to see what their new job also meant. Long working hours, short breaks, few chances to use their paid holidays, sleep deprivation and new pressure with every upcoming project.

While Kirishima felt sorry for them, there was a particular thing he liked to indulge in: Picking the ones of them with high pride and stiff faces and teasing them until they dropped their mask. Newbies fitting his idea of the perfect target were very scarce, and some years there wouldn't enter even one into the company. That in itself made picking them out of the crowd even more interesting.

Today was a good day.

Takenaka from the sales department had brought a newbie to the meeting for the print decision of one of 'Japun's' authors. The young man had dark hair, wore a black business suit and a serious face that made him look like a businessman at least ten years down the road.

The chief editor of 'Japun' knew that this meeting was going to be fun. His fingertips were tingling in anticipation.

After everybody had entered the conference room and the door was closed, Takenaka stood up.

"Today we are going to decide on the first print run of 'Shinigami no haka'. The editor in charge, Kirishima-san, will be taking part in the discussion, and I also want to thank Isaka-san for attending." He looked at the new company chief, suspicion showing in his face. "You did read the printing proposal this time, I hope?"

Isaka leaned back in his chair, waving his left hand. "My secretary told me the gist of it. Will be enough."

Though he didn't know exactly why, Kirishima shot a glance at the newbie, just in time to notice his right eyebrow twitch in disbelief.

It seemed that he had been wrong - this meeting was going to be A HELL of fun.

"Anyway", Takenaka continued and cleared his throat. "I also invited a freshman of the sales section to this meeting. His name is Yokozawa-san, so please take good care of him."

Yokozawa stood up and bowed deeply, echoing the last words of his mentor. "I hope for a good work together."

Kirishima had to stifle a laughter. That was what everybody was thinking before the first print run meeting they were to attend. Usually those words were never spoken again at any meeting that followed, which was no big surprise. This was a freaking battlefield.

"Kirishima-san, would you like to start?"

"Fine." He took a glance at his papers out of mere reflex, although he knew everything by heart. "Well, since we started releasing the manga in 'Japun' our sales numbers have risen constantly. According to the survey postcards that readers have been sending to us throughout the last ten months, the manga is pretty popular and many seem to be anticipating the tankobon. I'd start with 270,000."

The woman from the printing department snorted at this and crossed her arms. "That's not gonna happen. We can use our paper for better things than wasting more than 50,000 copies to burn them because most people would only use it as a substitute for firewood. I wouldn't even start with 200,000, so I propose 190,000."

"Oh come on, did you even read the manga?", Isaka said and smiled at her pityfuly. "It's really funny, but maybe that is something female readers won't understand."

"Shachou, please be careful with your choice of words! This could be easily mistaken for sexual harrassment."

"I am sorry, I am sorry!"

With a deep sigh Kirishima shook his head and looked into the direction of the sales representative.

"Anyway, 190,000 is inacceptable. If we offer the author such a poor first print run, he will hop off the boat as soon as he can. It would be terribly stupid to sell the manga below it's real worth."

Takenaka seemingly took his words into consideration and pushed his glasses up with three fingers. "I understand what you are saying, but 270,000 is indeed over the top." He looked at his subordinate. "Yokozawa, what would you suggest?"

The young man stood up and flipped through the papers he had brought with him. Presumably, this was his first time speaking at a meeting, but he didn't seem to be nervous in the least. Kirishima was looking for signs, like shaking fingers or a higher pitched tone while speaking, but his voice was bursting with self-confidence and his movements were rather elegant than clumsy.

"I also had a look at the sales numbers of 'Japun' as well as the survey results. I agree to Kirishima-san and Isaka-shachou that 190,000 copies in the first run won't be enough. The printing department should consider having a second look at the proposal - given, that there has been a first look at it to begin with."

The printing department representative shot up from her chair, face burning red due to the offense. Her hand hit the water glass next to her, sending a small waterfall across the table and her notes, but she was much too enraged to notice.

"What is this freshman daring to say? Are you implying that we don't do our work properly?"

"Considering the number you suggested, I got the impression that you didn't pay much attention to the figures", he replied with an unfazed expression.

That was the point Kirishima found that he hoped to attend more meetings with Yokozawa in the future. This guy had the right mixture of seriousness and fighting spirit. The perfect teasing target.

"So you comply with my suggestion?", he asked, although he knew for a fact that that wasn't the case.

As expected, the young salesman glared at him. "Hardly. How do you expect us to sell 270,000 copies of a debut manga? This is not fucking Dragonball."

Nice, sharp tongue!

"Well, aren't you guys of Sales confident in your selling strategies?", Kirishima asked with a sly smile and also stood up. He lifted the chart with 'Japun's' sales numbers and pointed at it. "Since the manga is already very popular, selling 270,000 copies should be a cakewalk."

"There are limits to what we can do about a manga that has potential but also obvious flaws", Yokozawa replied and raised his voice.

'The game is on', Kirishima thought with rising spirits. "And what flaws would that be?"

"The revision of the chapters won't be completely finished until the estimated printing date. We cannot give our Okay to a half-assed comic. Adding to that, your report doesn't mention any new pages to be included, which won't help to increase the interest of 'Japun's' readers to buy the tankobon as well. Anything over 220,000 copies would be ridiculous."

Takenaka was staring up at him with his mouth agape, but Yokozawa was so immersed that he didn't take notice of it. Actually, he was not in charge of any decisions, but the wheel had started spinning and now he couldn't stop.

And Kirishima was up for a fight as well. "So what you are saying is that we'd get a higher print run if we include an extra chapter."

"One extra chapter, one more colour page, the author's comment and a full revision, of course."

"In that case I want 255,000 copies."

The younger man slapped his papers at the table and shot him a dark glare. "This is no auction, you realize that? Try to be realistic, Kirishima-san!"

"Even with that we shouldn't print more than 210,000 copies", the printing woman interfered, but was completely ignored.

"220,000", Yokozawa barked.

"250,000", Kirishima replied.

"Impossible! 225,000."

"245,000."

"Let's settle for 235,000 copies then", Isaka suggested, but earned a "No way!" from all parties involved.

"I won't settle for less than 240,000", the editor said and crossed his arms, fixating Yokozawa's eyes with his own.

"Are you a complete moron?!"

The room grew silent the very moment, only gasps of shock audible. Upon realizing what he had said to one of his superiors, the newbie covered his mouth with his right hand and averted his gaze to the floor.

"I... I am sorry."

For half a minute no word was spoken, until Kirishima decided to let him off the hook - for now.

"Well, 240,000 it is then. Isaka-san, do you agree?"

The company chief nodded happily. "Jup, sounds just fine to me. Then, thanks for coming and have a nice lunch break."

He stood up, took his papers and left the room, followed by a printing representative wording her complaints about the decision towards him.

Kirishima also gathered his belongings and approached Takenaka. "That was a fun-meeting. It was the first time a freshman yelled at me."

The Sales senior patted Yokozawa's shoulder, who looked at him in surprise, since he must have been awaiting a roasting.

"Yokozawa did an extraordinarily great job. I think he fits here just perfectly."

"Indeed. You should consider putting him up for manga sales." Kirishima shot the silent man a smile, but only met a dark face. He would have actually believed it, hadn't he noticed the reddening ears.

"I am really looking forward to working together with you in the future, Yokozawa-san."

* * *

><p><em>Next time: Takano's POV<em>


	5. Approval

_**Disclaimer:** All belongs to Nakamura Shungiku and Kadokawa_

_**Author's note:** A longer one this time. Thanks for reviews, favourites and follows._

**_Maybe unknown words:_**

_izakaya = a bar to sit, eat and have snacks_

_genkan = entrance area at houses and apartments_

_obon = a Buddhist festival in August where people (traditionally) go home to honor the spirits of their ancestors_

_omiai = marriage interview_

* * *

><p><strong>Approval<strong>

Takano Masamune was skilled when it came to work. At the age of twenty-eight he was the chief editor of the girls' comic magazine 'Emerald' which he had managed to lift from the very bottom up to the top-selling manga magazines in Japan within one year. People kept telling him constantly that he was a hard-working genius, but - to state it bluntly - he knew that himself. There had been so much effort he had put into his work, despite being thrown into a field he hadn't been used to with a budget that already gave him an idea of the chances Marukawa Publishing had been seeing for 'Emerald'. In stark contrast to his talent with publishing, he knew just as well that he was terrible when it came to less logical things: human relationships.

He was incredibly thick, especially when it was about himself or people having a crush on him. It wasn't because he didn't care, he just didn't notice things until it was too late, and he got a confession and/or a broken heart.

About one year ago he had almost lost his best friend because of his own ignorance. He just had not realized how much the other one had been suffering. Maybe he hadn't been thinking about his friend's feelings at all, which was even worse. Even now he still felt bad about it, although they were talking again and were on the road to the renewal of their friendship. A friendship they both could feel comfortable in.

Takano had accepted the 'thick' part about himself a long time ago, trying to dodge as many landmines as possible and picking up the pieces if he still happened to step on one. Gradually, he became very good at it, although picking up pieces was still a hard challenge for him at times, and he still messed it up every now and then.

Suddenly, on an absolutely average day, he had seen his best friend talking to the chief-editor of the shounen-manga magazine of Marukawa, and realization had hit him. It had been a sudden, but strangely enough also a very natural thought, and he knew that he wasn't mistaken.

'Ah, so Yokozawa is dating Kirishima.'

It wasn't anything they said or did at the office, because Kirishima had always liked to tease the 'Wild Bear from Sales'. Actually, Takano knew for a fact that he had been the one to invent that nickname in the first place. And Yokozawa still reacted furiously to any offenses and teasings, especially at meetings, like he always had.

The only thing that had changed was Yokozawa's general mood. Although he still never smiled around his co-workers and subordinates, he had become more friendly, dropping a 'thanks' or greeting ever so often. It was nothing that only happened when Kirishima was around, but it had started when they had begun to go drinking together.

Even so, Takano had noticed. - And he had even noticed before Kirishima had started sending him photos of Yokozawa in strange situations, so he guessed that he had been quick this time.

Right now he was sitting in another print run meeting that dealt with one of the manga series 'Emerald' was in charge of, and watched Yokozawa and Yamane from Printing jump at each other's throats, both unwilling to give in.

When he had greeted Yokozawa before entering the conference room, he had felt that something was off. So he used the opportunity to watch his friend closely now and only found his first impression confirmed. Apart from Yokozawa's mood apparently hitting the bottom and sinking even lower, his eyes looked weary and Takano was surprised when he detected wrinkles in his usually perfectly ironed suit.

He gave himself a mental slap on the shoulder for noticing.

After the meeting had finished, he met Yokozawa at the door. "You look tired, Yokozawa."

The salesman locked the door behind them, suspiciously concentrating on his hand while doing so.

"Just had a rough weekend", he murmured. After a short moment of consideration, he added: "Do you have plans for the evening?"

That was his way of saying 'I need somebody to talk to', so Takano decided to clear his schedule for the day. "No, let's have a drink after work. I will call you when I'm finished."

* * *

><p>They had entered an izakaya some stations away from the company, so they wouldn't run the risk of accidentally meeting other employees of Marukawa. It was already past ten and the waiter brought Yokozawa his third glass of beer.<p>

An empty bottle of hot sake was standing between them on the table, but Takano couldn't remember having drunk more than one or two small cups of it. Another indicator for their unequal share of consumed alcohol was Yokozawa's red cheeks. Something was very obviously bothering him, since he never got drunk just for fun. But the man was silent as ever and Takano felt himself gradually becoming pissed off as time passed.

"Yokozawa, we are sitting here for almost two hours now, and all that we were talking about was the restructuring of the fucking BL novel section that I have no business with. I hardly believe that this is what you asked me to go drinking with you for."

"Right", Yokozawa confessed and put his head in both hands. "I guess sometimes there will be a point when you should stop running away, huh?"

He shrugged and lifted the beer glass. "I won't force you, but it's been like that the last three times we went drinking and it's getting bothersome, so just spit it out already."

Yokozawa shifted in his seat and put both hands onto the cool wood of the table to keep himself from covering his face, Takano guessed. His eyes were directed to a point left to the editor, so it seemed that he wanted to avoid looking into his face directly.

"I... I found somebody."

"I honestly hope you are not talking about new staff for the BL section, or I am going to rip off my ears."

He shot him a weak glare. "Of course not! I mean that I am seeing someone."

After Takano had emptied his glass, he called the waiter and ordered another round, including more hot sake. This conversation was going to be exhausting, so more booze didn't seem to be the worst choice. "Is that so? Well, that's great for you."

"And it's a man."

He heaved a deep sigh and rolled his eyes at that. "What do you expect me to say? I already had yours up my ass, so..."

"Masamune", Yokozawa winced and looked around to make sure that nobody had heard him.

"Anyway, I am not surprised."

The waiter brought their orders and Takano poured his friend another sake. "So, that was what you wanted to tell me? I see that you are not the person to brag about relationships, but I am still not getting why it's such a big deal to you that you have been keeping it a secret for - how long?"

"Ten months." In one draw he emptied his sake and put the cup down with a loud clatter. "And it's Kirishima", he finally blurted out and squeezed his eyes shut.

"What a surprise", he replied with easily detectable sarcasm to his voice, but Yokozawa was already too hammered to notice.

"I really should've told you earlier, but I just couldn't muster the courage."

"It is not your obligation to confess or apologize to me, you know that? I am not your mother."

Yokozawa's shoulders slumped and he helped himself to another sake, flushing it down with more beer. "Obviously."

Since he had the feeling that the other man had all intentions to get royally drunk that night, Takano decided to stick to water, so at least one of them would be capable of the task to get them home savely.

"The two of your were hanging out together a lot, so I guess it makes sense. But what's with today? Shouldn't you be at his place instead of hitting the bottom of the bottle?"

The answer was silence, so he put the pieces together by himself.

"You had a fight", he concluded, cocking an eyebrow. "I am afraid I might regret the offer, but you can talk to me about it. Although I give shitty advice, as you already know."

Yokozawa peeked inside the sake bottle and set it down with a sigh when he recognized that it was already empty.

"It started with the omiai proposals my parents sent to me..."

* * *

><p>'I cannot believe that I am doing this', Takano thought as he stepped out of the taxi and - with some help of the driver - pulled Yokozawa out of the vehicle.<p>

His friend was well beyond clarity, and even standing on his own two legs seemed to be a hard task for him. Takano thanked some higher power that he hadn't vomitted onto the backseat, as he paid the driver while he supported Yokozawa with an arm wrapped around his upper body.

This guy was freakingly heavy.

"Give me your mobile", he demanded and snatched the device from Yokozawa's grip as soon as he had pulled it out of his jacket.

"Wadda ya doin'?"

"Calling Kirishima, what else? You are heavy like a rock, and I am not gonna carry you one fucking step." He flipped open the phone and navigated through the menu. "You better have him added as 'Kirishima' and not some mushy nickname."

After some seconds he found the number and pressed dial. It took less than three rings before a seemingly grumpy Kirishima answered.

"I'd say something along the lines of 'It's late, you know that?', but in fact I am too surprised about your call."

"I bet you are."

Silence.

"... is that you, Takano?"

"It's me", he grumbled. "And now you'll get your ass downstairs and help me to drag your drunk maiden to your apartment. If you aren't here within 5 minutes, I will consider putting him in front of the door and take my leave."

"Okay, give me two minutes."

The connection was cut and Takano returned the mobile. "This is a one-time thing, you understand that?"

But Yokozawa didn't seem to notice much at the moment. His eyes were closed and his head hung down in an awkward angle, maybe because he didn't feel very good.

The next time he lifted his head to look up, was when Kirishima approached them.

Obviously he hadn't been prepared for any visitors that night. He wore a wrinkled, white T-shirt and a light jacket over pajama pants, only sandals covering his feet. His expression clearly showed that he was worried.

"Yokozawa, you look terrible! How much did you drink, for heaven's sake?"

"He is absolutely annoying when he's drunk", Takano commented, which was only answered with a strangely unhappy smile that he couldn't place anywhere.

"Then we are equal. Okay, let's get the bear to his bed." Kirishima put Yokozawa's left arm over his shoulders and supported his other side.

Together they managed to bring him inside the apartment building and to the elevator. Takano couldn't help but notice how silent the other two men were. Well, for Yokozawa it wasn't too strange, considering that he was completely smashed. But Kirishima was the rather talkative type, so him being silent was somewhat new and - to a certain degree - disturbing.

He sighed in relief as they finally arrived at the apartment and the brunett unlocked the door to drag his lover inside. After only a few moments he came back to the genkan.

"Thank you for bringing him here. Do you want to come inside?"

Takano frowned at the offer. Even through the door he could already see that the apartment had an atmosphere of 'family' to it with pink rainboots for a girl in the entrance, photos of people at the wall that he assumed to be Kirishima's daughter and parents, and the smell of warm food.

"I had some booze as well, so I'd rather head home."

"I see...", he mumbled. "I didn't think that he'd actually tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"About me."

At this Takano could only roll his eyes. Just why did he have to invite Yokozawa for drinking? Ah, yeah, it was something like 'caring for a friend'. He'd never do that again.

"You are kidding me? As soon as he had his third beer, he wouldn't stop talking about you and your stupid fight."

Kirishima didn't look too pleased at that information. "He told you about it?"

"Every annoying detail. Must be nice to be in a lovey-dovey relationship, when the two of you lose it because of something as trivial as a letter with omiai proposals."

"It's not just about that", Kirishima huffed.

Takano gave him a bored look. "I heard the story. Yokozawa was about to return the papers with a rejection, when you found them and made a big show of it. Why he wouldn't just tell his parents that he's with you now, blahblah."

Although he tried to sound as suave as ever, the trembling in his voice was just too obvious. "This is about commitment, you know? I don't assume you'll understand that, but I know that I am not on top of his list. But him telling his parents that he has 'somebody' would be like some kind of proof."

"Then who do you think is on top of his list?", Takano asked and cocked an eyebrow.

Kirishima bit his lip and averted his eyes, but didn't answer.

How on earth could people be this pathetic?

"You couldn't possibly be talking about me, could you?", he said and chuckled a little at the idea. Finally, he straightened his back and gave the other man a serious glare.

"Actually, I didn't plan to meddle in your little quarrell but I'd like to get the last train, so let's make it short. You're listening?"

"If it's neccessary..."

"To be honest, my apartment is only two stations away from the izakaya we went to. I offered him to crush on my sofa, but he refused, whining all the time that he had to go to your place no matter what. I'll send you a bill for the taxi fare, by the way. Second - and more important - what do you know about Yokozawa's family?"

Watching him with a stubborn face, Kirishima only shrugged.

Feeling a headache approaching - not because of the alcohol, but because of so much ignorance - Takano rubbed the spot between his eyebrows with his middle and index finger.

"Let me tell you: As long as I know him he went home for maybe three times. Their relationship is not that good, so he tries to avoid them as much as possible. But it seems this year he went home for Obon."

The change in Kirishima's expression showed that he was remembering it now.

"And shortly after that his mother contacts an omiai agent. Now think about it. Not even you could be stupid enough to not understand it."

"You mean, he told them?", he asked hesistantly.

"Aren't we sharp today, Mister Holmes! You were mixing up reason and result, and that idiot just didn't correct you. If I had a story with that much idiocy proposed to me by one of our authors, I would burn the manuscript and tell them to use their brains. The latter wouldn't be too bad for you two, either."

"Then why didn't he say so?"

Takano felt the sudden urge to slam his head against the doorframe. What was this? A fucking teen-movie? "Although the answer should be obvious, you should ask him yourself. I am not your therapist." He took a look at his watch to check if he would still be in time to catch his train. Upon seeing that there were still a few minutes left, he decided to at least give Kirishima a piece of his own mind.

"Now let me say this once and for all. Yokozawa wants to be with you, and that is perfectly fine as long as you accept it and stop doubting him. He chose you today and he chose you the very moment he told his parents despite knowing what their reaction would be. You picked him up months ago, and because of this I am indebted to you. If you decided to throw him away some day, I couldn't pick him up again. But I sure as hell can beat the guts out of you, and you can have my word on that one. Questions?"

At first it didn't seem that Kirishima was going to say anything at all, but slowly his stance relaxed and he looked at him curiously. "Only one. Who of you was on top?"

"If that's your only concern, you might as well go inside now and rub his back when he throws up. See you at work." Lazily he lifted a hand instead of a proper 'Good Night', turned around and left.

On his way down he groaned as he repeated his own words in his head.

He knew that this had been the least that he could have done for his friend. At least this one time there was something that he could give after so many years of selfish taking. Still, he couldn't get rid of the feeling that reading girls-manga everyday was rubbing off on him he ways he didn't quite approve of.

A soft smile appeared on his face as he remembered the way Kirishima had looked at Yokozawa when they had met in front of the building.

Well, if it served a purpose, he supposed it was okay to act just this one time like in a shoujo-story.

* * *

><p>Kirishima closed the door of the apartment and made his way to the bedroom.<p>

Since it was already past midnight Hiyori was fast asleep, and he also decided to turn off the lights and get some rest. He took off the jacket and put it on a hanger before shuffling over to the bed and crawling under the blanket.

His nose picked up on a familiar scent that he had missed for the past three days, and he pressed his body closer to the back of his sleeping lover.

"Why didn't you just tell me, idiot?", he whispered softly.

"Who could tell the person you love that your parents reject them?"

At first he flinched a little in surprise about the sudden reply, but then he smiled and wrapped his arms around Yokozawa's waist.

"I couldn't", he admitted. "But it's nice to hear that you love me."

"... that's because of the alcohol."

Kirishima deliberately ignored it and placed a kiss behind his ear. "I love you too. And I don't need anybody's approval to do so."

"Me neither", he murmured. "Besides, they are just my relatives by blood. My family is here."

"Fuck, you really say cute things when you're drunk..."

"Just sleep already."

"Yes, darling. Sleep well." Kirishima gave his shoulder another kiss before he finally closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep, grinning like the happiest man on earth.

Who he probably was.

* * *

><p><em>Next time: Henmi's POV<em>


	6. The sun and the sea

_**Disclaimer:**__ It all belongs to Kadokawa and Nakamura-sensei_

_**Author's note:**__ A shorter one again, but I think Henmi needs to be mentioned at least once. :D_

**_Maybe unknown words: _**

_conbini bentou = lunch from the convenience store_

* * *

><p><strong>The sun and the sea<strong>

Henmi Masakazu really liked his job. Yes, it was mostly paperwork, and yes, he was used to be working overtime. It was exhausting and sometimes he forgot to have his lunch break. But at such times a deep voice would come from his left, reminding him to eat properly.

His superior, Yokozawa Takafumi, was a very serious person, and he couldn't say for sure if he had ever seen him smile. Everybody at Marukawa Publishing knew the dark-haired man who was always dressed properly, his suit flawless and the necktie usually of a matching colour. And almost everybody feared him as much as they respected him.

When Yokozawa raised his voice in front of people from other departments or his own subordinates, they all would look at him in horror while praying that they would survive the roasting. There were only a few people Henmi knew of who were mostly unfazed by his shouting and glares. One was Takano from the 'Emerald', but that was because he and Yokozawa had known each other since college. Isaka also knew how to handle 'the Wild Bear from Sales' easily, as well as one or two guys at the printing department. But given that they also had to make their point in meetings, this was a neccessity. In publishing losing in one field meant losing in others as well.

The last person who never seemed to be scared or nervous in Yokozawa's presence, was...

"Oi, Yokozawa! I am going out for lunch. Wanne join me?"

Henmi looked up from his screen to see Kirishima from 'Japun' making one of his numerous visits to the sales section. He was standing next to Yokozawa now who was not even looking at him while he rummaged through some documents and mumbled that he didn't have time for a break.

Which was true. Today was the last day before the promotion campaign for a new manga series started, so they were busy with checking that all information and material had been distributed to the bookstores and websites, and making a few last-minute calls to tie up the remaining loose ends.

"You should really take a break", Kirishima insisted and attempted to poke his shoulder, but his hand was slapped away before it could even touch the grey suit. "The wrinkles between your eyebrows and below your eyes are getting deeper again."

"I had coffee, that'll have to suffice."

Henmi rested his chin on his left palm and watched their small argument. Almost one year ago the editor had started dropping by the sales department frequently. Of course there had been occasions before, when he had come to give them some material or retrieve sales reports, but nowadays he came mostly to chat with Yokozawa or invite him for lunch. Around the same time when that had started, Henmi's mentor had begun to become a little softer.

Of course, he would still yell when somebody made a mistake or was late with handing in a report, but he would also greet them in the mornings and after work and praise them for good work. Things had changed a lot in Henmi's opinion, and he was grateful for it.

This was not only because he himself wasn't being yelled at as often anymore, but also for the changes he saw in Yokozawa. On Fridays he left at proper times, on Mondays he looked well-rested and throughout the week there was somebody who checked if he took his lunch breaks. Nobody else than Kirishima had ever dared to suggest breaks to him, for that was usually answered with a glare.

To be honest, Yokozawa would still react like that, but never when it was 'Japun's' editor who told him to.

"I thought you'd say that, so I brought you a conbini bentou." Kirishima put a white plastic bag on his desk.

"Thanks. I will have it later."

"No. I will make sure that you eat it now", he replied, smiling, and pulled up a chair to sit next to him. He then unwrapped the food, took the provided chopsticks and picked up a piece of fried chicken. "Say 'Aaaahhh'!"

Yokozawa glared at him in horror, his face turning from white to beet-red with the speed of light.

"Just how much of an idiot are y-"

His words were stopped by the chicken pushed into his mouth. "Now chew properly or you'll get an upset stomach."

The food obviously went down the wrong way, and Yokozawa started coughing furiously. Bending over his desk, he managed to loosen his tie a little and slap the other one's approaching hand once more.

Henmi was still watching as Kirishima rubbed his back to help him get rid of the cough. Seeing the two of them together was somewhat heart-warming. They were two completely different kinds of people, but when he saw them talking to each other or sitting in silence having their lunch together, he found that the overall picture was a matching one.

"What a nice display of friendship."

He turned around to see Mino Kanade from the 'Emerald' standing behind him with a file in his hands. His face was turned towards the two men and his everlasting smile was in place and shiny as ever.

"Usually I see Yokozawa-san shout at Takano-san or make people wet their pants in print-run meetings."

Henmi chuckled. "So he hasn't changed that much at all, huh?"

"Yokozawa-san always had a somewhat warm nature", Mino said and put the papers onto the desk in front of the young salesman. "Don't you think so?"

Sighing softly, Henmi leaned back a little and watched Yokozawa wipe a napkin across his mouth while gesturing Kirishima to leave already.

"I guess that's true. But you have to admit that they are not very alike. If Kirishima-san was the sun, then Yokozawa-san would most likely be the sea."

"And still the sun will sink into the sea every evening, and every morning they will rise together in rich light."

He looked up at Mino's content face and smiled. "You guys from 'Emerald' are real poets. No surprise that the female employees are lionizing you like bees the flowers."

"Yokozawa is the one you should look up to, rather than a bunch of guys who look terrible at the end of every cycle and smell like anything else than flowers." He tapped his finger on the file. "I came to bring you the new print run proposal. Please send me an e-mail when you had a look at it."

"Sure", he said and nodded, still in amazement over Mino's deep words.

"Thank you."

After the editor had left the room, Henmi looked around to notice that Kirishima was gone as well. Just one tiny bit too late, he took notice of the dark shadow approaching in his right field of vision. He almost jumped as Yokozawa leaned forward to pick up the file.

"It's the proposal from 'Emerald?"

"Y-yes", he stammered.

Yokozawa skimmed through the papers and returned the file to him with a serious face. "I guess that you'll be able to handle it by yourself. Last time you did well, so I have no reason to believe that there will be any problem."

Still unable to speak properly, Henmi only managed to nod.

His mentor cocked an eyebrow and turned around to go back to his place.

"It's rare to see you blush, Henmi."

* * *

><p><em>Next time: Yokozawa just wasn't prepared for this situation...<em>


	7. Crossing paths

_**Disclaimer:**__ Hiyori and Yokozawa and Sekai-ichi belong to Kadokawa and Nakamura-sensei._

_**Author's note:**__ Many thanks for favorites, follows and reviews, they really make me happy._

_ This time I would also like to thank nyan-chan for beta-reading and telling me her opinion. It's much appreciated. *bows*_

_As you might already have noticed, I like to jump between timelines. This one is set in the future (about 4 years after the novels)._

* * *

><p><strong>Crossing paths<strong>

This was not a situation he was prepared for. Frankly, even if somebody had told him years in advance that he would find himself facing this problem now - and to be even more frank, he should have known that one day it would happen - he still wouldn't have been able to prepare.

Maybe it was because he had been telling himself that Kirishima would be the one to bump into this situation, but that lucky bastard had dodged the bullet by working overtime today.

And now Yokozawa Takafumi was sitting on the sofa, a shivering bundle, consisting of blankets and a fourteen year-old girl, lying next to him and sobbing madly. He was completely helpless. What was he supposed to do in such a situation without making things even worse? What did they do in manga or novels? And would same things work in reality?

He doubted it.

"Hiyori-chan, shall I make you some hot cocoa?", he asked, putting a hand to where he assumed her shoulder to be.

The answer was another sob and a silent 'No'.

With a small sigh he closed his eyes and wondered why fate did this to him. Why did he, of all people, have to be the one to witness this adorable girl's first heartbreak? Really, if he found out who the guy that had dumped her was, he would drive to his house and teach him a lesson.

On second thought, he understood that Hiyori wouldn't approve of that, so he probably was not going to turn this idea into action. But he knew just as well that he would have to deal with Kirishima later, who was never satisfied with just imagining things. And this was about his daughter, which made it only worse.

All he could do to prevent his partner from committing a crime was to help Hiyori cheer up a little. Somehow.

Yokozawa was fully aware that he was not the best choice for that job, considering that he had a history of his own, one of being refused, drowning his worries in expensive alcohol and waking up in a hotel bed completely naked with a man taking a shower in the bathroom. Not a good example.

He tried another, more direct approach. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Hiyori-chan", he mumbled and started to peel off the blanket to get a look at her face. It took him some time, but fortunately she wasn't refusing him.

Her cheeks were flushed, eyes red and swollen and her hair was a little messy. Still, he thought that she was better off without a boy who didn't understand that she was the most beautiful thing in the whole world. Any boy, who was lucky enough to have a girl like her fall in love with him, should understand that without a doubt.

"I know I'm anything but suitable to talk about these kinds of things, but maybe by sharing your worries the weight will become a little less."

She sat up and rubbed the sleeve of her sweater across her face to dry it as best as possible. "I don't want to bother you, Oniichan..."

"It bothers me most when you keep everything to yourself", he said in a low voice and wiped away a tear from the corner of her eye with his right thumb. "Now you still have the chance to tell me before your father comes home and starts interrogating you."

His heart began to warm up as she chuckled lightly.

"Yes, his reaction would be terrible."

"Sure that you don't want cocoa now?"

"Will you have some, too?"

He smiled at her and rose from the sofa to go to the open kitchen and put milk on the stove. As he turned around he noticed her leaning against the counter, the blanket draped over her shoulders.

"Hiyo-chan, you can wait on the sofa. It will only take a few minutes and you aren't wearing socks", he said, but she shook her head.

"Sulking all day won't change a thing."

"In such situations people have to sulk, you know? As long as you don't ask me to buy you booze or cigarettes, I will be your sulking-buddy."

Hiyori trudged over to the cupboard and reached for the cocoa powder. Recently she had grown quite a few centimetres, and it made him all too aware of how fast she was becoming an adult.

She mixed the powder into the milk, and together they waited for it to heat up.

"Why does it hurt so much to be rejected?"

The suddenness of her question shot through his chest like an arrow, taking his breath. At first he wasn't sure if he could reply anything at all, but a look into her hazel eyes was enough to know. She was searching for advice. This cute girl, that he loved like his own daughter, was suffering and she turned to him for comfort and answers. It would be too cruel to deny that to her.

"I believe the more you love a person the more you can get hurt. It's unfair, but an equal trade in some sense."

Again a sob escaped her lips, but she fought back the tears. "There were so many signs that it wouldn't work out. But I just didn't want to see them and closed my eyes. This is stupid, isn't it?"

"Not at all", he whispered and instinctively wrapped his arms around her. "You were hoping, and having hope is anything but stupid."

"I wish I was as smart as you, Oniichan", she murmured against his chest.

"What are you saying?" He lifted a hand and combed his fingers through her soft hair. "I am just as pathetic as anybody else. I also was chasing after a love that wasn't meant to be for a long time, you know?"

Slowly she lifted her head to look at his face. "Really?"

It was hard to tell her about this part of himself, to shatter her idea of him being flawless. He closed his eyes, because it was impossible to look into her pure eyes without feeling that sting deep within him. "It was obvious that that love would end in pain, but I just wouldn't listen to reason. I kept trying and waiting for something that was destined to fail right from the beginning. And in the end I got hurt, just like you got hurt today."

She pushed her slender body deeper into his embrace, trembling the slightest bit. "How did you survive this?"

"To be honest, I didn't know myself how to survive it." Yokozawa rubbed her back in small circles and tried to make her relax. If she wanted to cry more he wouldn't stop her. As long as it made her feel better, it would be alright with him. "But there is one thing that you must never forget, Hiyo-chan. Life goes on. The pain will fade away eventually, but the experiences you have will form the person you are going to be. It's a gain."

"How can a person gain something by experiencing... this?"

Her trembling grew stronger again, so he kept on holding her. The cocoa on the stove was forgotten.

"It will make you the person who chooses a path that will cross with the path of the person you are meant to be with. The one person in this world who will treat you just the way you deserve to be treated. You will be cherished, cared for, loved deeply, and suddenly you will think 'I'm happy that things turned out the way they did'. I cannot tell you when you will find this person, but never lose hope. Because he's out there, making his own painful experiences right now."

"And eventually we will find each other..."

"Exactly."

Slowly she withdrew from his arms and took hold of his left hand. "I love you, Oniichan."

His lips curled into a soft smile and he bowed down to give her a kiss to the forehead. "I love you too, Hiyo-chan."

"I feel so sorry for you getting your heart broken back then. But you know..." She squeezed his hand. "I'm also thankful. Without that you might not have crossed paths with Papa."

"Ah... t-that...", he stuttered and felt that he was blushing like a tomato.

But all Hiyori did was to give him a heart-warming smile. "You told me a secret of yours, so I told you a secret of mine."

"How did you..."

"Oniichan!", she scolded him softly. "I'm almost fifteen. I noticed a long time ago."

"I-is that so?"

"Yup." Remembering the cocoa, she turned off the stove and put the pot into the sink. "I guess this is spoiled. Too bad."

Absolutely lost in the unexpected situation, Yokozawa only managed to scratch the back of his neck and look at the mess. "Shall we prepare new milk?"

"I'd love that", she agreed and bumped her body into his side. "But don't tell Papa, promise?"

"You should tell him yourself. He will be thrilled to know that he can do even more embarrassing things in front of you now."

"Nah, maybe later. It's just too much fun watching him trying to be subtle."

He looked at her cheerful expression out of the corners of his eyes, shoulders sinking. "You two are truly of the same breed, you realize that?"

"That's why you love us both."

"I guess you nailed it, my lady."

* * *

><p><em>Next time: Suffering assistants, exhausted editors and an angry printing department<em>


	8. Dignity

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Nakamura Shungiku (well, besides the guys from the printing department)_

_Author's note: Well, as you can see: Rating's gone up!_

_This chapter contains man-on-man action, so if you don't like it, don't read it! (although I hardly believe that people who don't like it look up the M-rated section of yaoi-manga fanfiction)_

_This chapter took awfully long because I had to edit it a million times - and I'm still not satisfied with it. But hey, at least it's long!_

_Thanks for reviews, follows and favs!_

* * *

><p><strong>Dignity<strong>

When Yokozawa entered the unfamiliar apartment, an unbearable smell hit him the second he crossed the threshold. For a moment he entertained the idea of either turning on the heel and leaving, or pinching his nose the whole time he was forced to be here. The latter was out of question, and if he just left he would break his promise and have to explain to Hiyori why he was still carrying the bento when he came back home.

He sighed and tried to ignore the smell as best as he could, but it was hopeless. The mixture of fastfood, sweat and thick air was nauseating, and he really needed to find a window to open first of all.

"I'm sorry for disturbing!", he announced into the emptiness of the genkan and took off his shoes to line them up next to five other pairs.

The first door to his right stood ajar, and a thin ray of light showed him that somebody seemed to be in this room. As he entered it, another wave of 'Oh my god, I am passing out' hit him.

In the middle of the room there was a big table - or at least something he assumed to be a table - that was covered with all kinds of stationary, paper, tones, ink, empty paper cups and leftover food. Three people were working on their respective stacks of paper, and none of them looked up.

They just hadn't noticed him, he guessed. Their faces were pale and their cheekbones were sticking out as if they hadn't ate for weeks. A young woman with round glasses stared down at the page she was working on. While her cutter was scratching across the tone, she kept murmuring the same thing over and over, and the third time Yokozawa could understand her words.

"Just when I left Yoshikawa-sensei's apartment, they called me here. This is worse than jumping out of the frying pan into the fire. It's like jumping straight into hell..."

Yokozawa cleared his throat. "Good evening. I came to..."

He stopped as one of the assistants slipped from his chair and came crawling to him like a zombie. With a weak grip, he wrapped his arms around Yokozawa's leg and tried to pull himself up.

"Are you the new assistant?", he whispered in a hopeful yet dry voice, and looked at him with teary eyes. "Please help us...!"

In an attempt to get rid of the pale man, Yokozawa shook his leg. "Let go, will you? I came to bring you something more nutritious than burgers and gyuudon."

Again lifeless eyes were turned on him. "Ah, so you're Kirishima-san's boyfriend."

Blood rushed to his face at high speed, and he already regretted having answered to Kirishima's phone call in the first place. "What the?! Did he say that?"

"I don't mind. You could be a yakuza boss and I wouldn't mind. We won't survive tonight anyway." Suddenly the assistant broke into tears and rubbed his face against the leg of Yokozawa's pants. "We tried to call Takahashi-kun", he sobbed, "But only his landlord answered and we couldn't reach him at all! Our last chance was Takahashi-kun, and now we're doomed! I hope you brought some sushi. I'd like sushi as my last supper..."

Yokozawa took a step back and watched the man tumble over like a dead body with a frown. "Where is Kirishima?"

The female assistant looked up for the first time. "I... I think he's in front of Ijuuin-sensei's bedroom."

"I see. Here, grab a bite. I brought onigiri, salad, soup and some sweets", he said and put the bag onto the table. "Kirishima's daughter prepared it for you, so be grateful and eat properly."

As he left the room, he could hear the rustling of the three assistants jumping at the food like hungry wolves. Yes, this was definitely a zombie-movie.

When he turned around the corner, he saw Kirishima, sitting on the floor and sticking tones to the manuscript while talking to the door next to him.

"Sensei, would you please get your act together and leave your bedroom? Don't you think that you're being rude by locking yourself up while we're working on YOUR manuscript?"

"That's what I have assistants for", came a muffled voice from the other side of the wood.

Kirishima sighed. "We talked this over a hundred times now. As long as you don't finish the last two pages, there are limits to what we can do on our side. Even if we get the tones and inking done in time, we cannot hand in an unfinished manuscript."

"I don't care. This is my manga after all."

"And this is my magazine. Come on, it's only two pages!", he said in a firm voice, but didn't receive any further reply.

"Still no progress?", Yokozawa asked and looked to the door.

Kirishima wiped both hands across his face and stood up. He gave his legs a thorough patting, since they had been about to go numb. "It's hopeless. This time getting through to him seems to be impossible. I've been talking to Ijuuin-sensei for hours now, and all I got was a tirade of swear words."

For a moment Yokozawa stared at his face intensely, then he lifted his hand and peeled a piece of tone off his lover's cheek. "When's the deadline?"

"In six hours. If he started drawing now, we might be able to make it in time, but I think I'm at my wit's end."

"You're kidding me?", Yokozawa snorted. "Kirishima Zen accepts defeat? All the time you act high and mighty, and then some whiny mangaka turns up and you throw in the towel?"

But his partner only shrugged and looked at him with tired eyes. "I've been talking to him for almost nine hours now and our conversation keeps repeating itself. I'm already asking too much of the assistants as it is, so they might as well go home and get some rest."

"You need some rest as well. You smell like a trashcan."

"Always nice to hear comforting words from my sweetheart."

Yokozawa heaved a sigh as he made up his mind, as to how to handle the situation. What was intented to be a knock on the bedroom door came out as a fist hitting the door full-force several times. "Oi, did you hear what your editor said? He's not going to push you any more this time."

"That's fine then!", came the childish response.

"Anyway, the magazine doesn't belong to only him", he continued and raised his voice. "My name is Yokozawa and I'm in charge of selling your shitty cooking-manga. If you adhere to such antics, the only reason for a bookstore to order more of the next tankobon will be to fill the shelves, because "Za Kan Vol.12" will only be half of the usual volume! So get your lazy ass out of there and draw the fucking last two pages!"

"I don't mind!"

Kirishima rubbed his shoulder, attempting to calm him down. "It's okay, Yokozawa. It's just a waste of time, no matter how long you try."

Suddenly Yokozawa remembered a name he had heard before, and decided to ask about it. "Who's Takahashi-kun, by the way?"

"Takahashi-kun, ne", he repeated and combed his fingers through his locks. "He's a part-timer at our section."

"Was he expected to be here today?"

"Well, that's a long story..."

"If you start your answer like this, then I am sure I can put it to use now." Following his own announcement, he turned his head towards the door again. "Honestly, I'm not surprised that Takahashi-kun didn't want to come. Who wants to work with a mangaka who's using his assistants in such a shameful way? 'What a poor way to show your loyalty to the ones who are giving their best to make your work successful', he's probably thinking."

He was almost hit by the door when it was flung open, but managed to dodge it the last possible moment. Standing in front of him was...

Well, what exactly?

Yokozawa knew that this must be Ijuuin Kyou, but he looked like the male version of one of those girl ghosts from Japanese horror movies. His black hair covered almost all of his face, his skin was paperwhite, the clothes dirty with food and ink. And he smelt like rotten eggs. Without a word, the mangaka passed them by and vanished into the room, where Yokozawa had left the assistants with the food he had brought.

Kirishima followed him with his eyes, his jaw sinking lower with every second. "Oh my god, Yokozawa. You're a genius!"

"Frankly speaking, I have no idea what I actually did."

"Believe me, you're great", he replied and leaned forward to give him a peck on the cheek.

Yokozawa waited for him to pull back, but it didn't happen. The lips were still resting on his skin motionlessly. "...Kirishima-san?"

"You smell so good. Like a rose on a dumping ground."

He snorted. "What luck that you aren't working for the 'Emerald'."

A long sigh escaped his mouth before he finally straightened his back. "Now that sensei has left his cave, I should get back to work before he changes his mind. Thank you."

"Right, let's get back to the others", he said and made his way to the study, closely followed by a confused editor.

"Are you saying that you're planning to stay?"

"Of course. I figured that you'd be happy about every helping hand, so I asked your mother to have a look at Hiyo-chan. She was already asleep when I left anyway, so there shouldn't be a problem."

Kirishima caught his waist with both hands from behind and forced him to stop. "Are you doing this for me or for Sales?"

"What a stupid question is that?", he hissed and pried himself free, so he could go into the room where the others were waiting for their editor to return. "I do it for the readers, of course."

Smiling, Kirishima pulled up a chair, looked into the tired faces of the others and seemed to burst with enthusiasm. "Well then, Amano-kun, would you give Yokozawa a cutting knife? Then let's get started!"

* * *

><p>It was past four in the morning when Yokozawa and Kirishima arrived at Marukawa. The halls were completely empty and only a few lights were turned on.<p>

"This is creepy", the older man mumbled as they rode the elevator to the floor where the printing department was located. "I see Marukawa in the early morning about 6 times a year..."

"... everytime Ijuuin-sensei has to hand in a new chapter, I guess..."

"... and it's always scary as hell. Maybe, because after two days of being awake your mind starts playing weird tricks on you."

The elevator doors opened and both made a startled jump backwards when they saw a gloomy man standing in front of them. Obviously not only the assistants had been suffering from Ijuuin's delay.

"Hey, you freaked me out just now!", Kirishima gasped and theatrically clasped his chest. "Don't do this to an old man like me."

This was answered with a tired face and a twitch of the corner of the man's mouth, probably an attempted smile. He failed at it. "Kirishima-san, we tried to call you several times. The printing representative in charge wants to have a word with you."

"That smells like a shitload of trouble", the editor grumbled as they followed the man inside the department and to one of the desks in the middle of the room, where an angry-looking man was waiting for them. Both of them knew him. Yonehara from Printing was famous, for the same reasons Yokozawa from Sales was famous: He was skilled, and he flew off the handle quite often.

Yokozawa looked at Yonehara, sitting at his desk and eyeing the two of them with a serious glare, and he felt like a child about to being scolded. This was humiliating.

"Here's the manuscript", Kirishima announced, as he put down the portfolio onto the table. "Thank you for your cooperation."

"It's not going into this month's printing."

For a moment, silence filled the room, until the editor managed a tired chuckle. "Come on, Yonehara. Don't pull such lame jokes on me."

To emphasize his words, the printing representative picked up the manuscript and offered it to him. "Come back with this next month. We're about to start printing, and any changes are not negotiable."

Suddenly Kirishima's friendly mask dropped. His partner had expected him to look pissed, but all he could see in his face was defeat, and clearly their opponent noticed it too.

"But you could change it... if you wanted", Kirishima started a final attempt.

"Sure we could, but it's not our obligation to put up with your author's whims, and he has to learn, as much as you have to learn, that we from Printing are not your servants."

Yes, this obviously was a scolding, used to demonstrate who had the upper hand here.

Again the salesman looked to the man standing next to him, the very moment he raised a hand and covered his face with a deep groan. In any other situation, maybe at another daytime and with less sleep deprivation, things might have taken a different turn. But now he looked so defeated and mortified, that Yokozawa was struck by a strange mix of pity and anger. After all, this wasn't how his lover was supposed to look. This wasn't what he or any of the assistants deserved.

Finally he made a step forward, shoving Kirishima aside. "May I remind you that decisions of that kind have to be made together with Sales?"

Yonehara looked up at him and let out a small yawn. "We already chose a substitute comic chapter of the same length, so the amount of paper and ink used will be the same. But if you insist, here you go: Dear Yokozawa-san from Sales, due to the time pressure and preparation procedures, we want to use another manga instead of "Za Kan", which we plan to postpone for 'Japun's' next month's edition. Do we get your Okay?"

"You won't."

He felt a tug on his right sleeve, followed by a whispered "It's enough, Yokozawa. This time I'll retreat and let them have their way. Maybe they're right after all..."

Quickly he pulled back his arm. "I don't remember having asked for your opinion, Kirishima-san."

"But he's right", Yonehara said with a cocky smile and leaned back into his chair. "It would be too much a hassle to change the prepared data now, and we might even lose money by doing so."

That was the point when Yokozawa lost it. He slammed both hands onto the top of the table and leaned forward, until their eyes were almost at the same height. "What a nice reminder! I remember sitting in the print-run decision meeting, which you did not attend, of course! Otherwise you would know that 'Japun' gets a higher print-run when a new chapter of 'Za Kan' is included. We're making our decisions based on these things, while all that you see is paper and ink. If you really think that you can do as you please this time, then go ahead! Now that I officially told you that Sales won't support your proposal, we're not going to take any responsibility." He retrieved the portfolio from Kirishima's hands and put it on the table once again. "But if 100,000 copies or more will be left over, I'll be glad to chop off your head and present it to Finance. That is assuming, that they don't rip you a new one before I get my hands on you. It's up to you."

He turned on the heel and started walking to the exit. Even as he heard fast steps approach, he didn't bother to look back.

"Yokozawa, you didn't have to..."

"Don't get this wrong", he interrupted him quickly. "It's my responsibility to decline such stupid requests. If they want to give you a wipe that badly, they should better not involve Sales in this."

Instead of riding the elevator, he opened the door leading to the staircase and went ahead. For some reason that he didn't know himself, he couldn't look at Kirishima's face now. He could still feel an undefinable anger deep down in his stomach, eating away at him ceaselessly.

"Wait for a tired man!", Kirishima behind him requested and stumbled down the stairs as well. He managed to catch up with his lover when they reached ground level. "Let's go home together and get some sleep."

"I'll go back to my own place. Go home, take the day off and try to save yourself as much dignity as you still have left at this point."

The sound of steps behind him came to a sudden halt, and the very same moment he could feel something heavy pressing from the inside of his chest. For once, Yokozawa was shocked by his own words, but he felt unable to take them back or add something to make them less... hurtful.

"You go back by taxi, I'm fine with the train", he murmured and left the building, the heaviness inside him growing even worse when behind him all he could hear was silence.

* * *

><p>After having slept for about three hours, Yokozawa had gotten up to take a shower and go to work.<p>

He was still feeling tired and exhausted, although he knew for a fact that this was not only due to the all-nighter they had pulled at Ijuuin's place. The words he had said to Kirishima were still stuck in his mind and felt worse with every passing minute.

Needless to say, his mood was not a very good one, and it took his co-workers and subordinates less than five minutes to pick up on that. Always when the other members of his department felt that it might be a bad day to come close to him, they would send Henmi to him, because he was the only one who never seemed to mind it much. Sometimes Yokozawa wondered if Henmi had a terrible bitch-girlfriend waiting at home, so that every other opponent was no challenge to him anymore.

Today was one of those days when Henmi would approach his desk quite a few times, always with different documents and questions. After the sixth or seventh time Yokozawa looked at his subordinate with a serious face and told him to let the others know that, if there was something they wanted, they had to come to him directly. If they didn't want to, then they should come at him again the following day.

He waited for another hour - nobody approached him then - before he took his coat and bag and decided to make a stop at some bookstores before going...

Well, where did he intend to go? As much as he wanted to go and check up on Hiyori and Kirishima, he couldn't help but to think that he was in no position to visit them lightly. First, he had to think of a proper apology.

* * *

><p>When he left the last store on his route, he mused whether to eat out or buy something at the convenience store and have it at home. Not that he was very hungry.<p>

He finally made up his mind to go to a cheap place and have a bowl of gyuudon, when his mobile vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and read the email, not very surprised to see that it was from Kirishima.

_Come to our place today. Hiyo-chan wants to make tempura-udon, so we certainly will need your help._

That was his message. No greeting, no teasing, no 'I love you' to embarrass him. Just a plain invitation for dinner. So he was still angry - seemingly angry enough to consider discussing it with him. This was not going to be a pleasent evening.

Yokozawa sighed, slipped the mobile back into his pocket and went to the closest station. Whether he liked it or not, it was better to face his demons quickly before the whole thing got even worse.

* * *

><p>It took several knocks to the familiar door of the Kirishimas and many seconds of anxiety before someone opened. Actually, Yokozawa had been prepared to meet Hiyori at the door, since she was the one greeting him cheerfully most of the times while her father stood in the background and watched them with a smile.<p>

This time was different, and he was greeted with a small nod from his partner, who looked a hundred times better and more relaxed than some hours ago. Though, he didn't smile.

Yokozawa looked around but couldn't find any signs of the little girl. "Hiyo-chan isn't at home?"

"Don't worry, I didn't lie to you."

Yokozawa cringed a little at the accusation, for he felt caught thinking such things.

"She just went out with my mother to buy a new set of clothes for the cold season and ingredients for dinner. I think they'll be back in about two hours or so."

"I see..."

Kirishima snatched the bag from his hand and went inside. "Are you planning to stand there until she arrives? Come in and sit down. I'll fetch you a beer."

There was no reason to decline the offer, so he slipped out of his shoes and went to the living area, where he dropped off his coat and suit jacket and made his way to the sofa. The new edition of 'Japun' on the table caught his eye and he stopped mid-motion. The whole day he had been so caught up in his thoughts about what he had said that morning that he had completely forgotten about the issue at hand. Reluctantly, he reached for the magazine and flipped through it.

"One of my subordinates sent it to my via courier", Kirishima explained and set the beer can onto the coffee table. "They really have me by the balls this time. Never underestimate the wrath of Printing, huh."

Slowly, Yokozawa lowered his head and put back the magazine. "I'm sorry."

"Don't mind it. Tomorrow I'm going to roast Ijuuin-sensei and make him draw a color-double-page and a side chapter that will be added next month."

A hand was placed onto his shoulder from behind, but he still couldn't turn around. Given the case that Kirishima's face was as soft as his voice, he didn't deserve to look at him.

"That too, but... I mean the things that I said to you."

"Ah, about me having no dignity?"

He stiffened at those words. "I don't really know why I said such horrible things to you."

Fingers were squeezing his shoulder reassuringly. "I know why, Yokozawa." Those fingers trailed down his back and stopped on his left side, while another hand rested on its counterpart.

When Kirishima spoke the next time, Yokozawa was surprised by the sudden proximity of his voice. "You were irritated that a blockhead like me would give up or let himself be scolded. You were being protective, that's all. I have no reason to be angry with you."

He bit his lower lip. Although Kirishima said that it was okay, being forgiven and forgiving himself were two different pairs of shoes. "But..."

"Anyway, what I was thinking about all day was how you reprimanded Ijuuin-sensei and Yonehara. So forceful, so energetic..."

Now he was embracing him from behind, his breath tickling the back of Yokozawa's neck. But there was something else that caught the younger man's full attention.

"Could it be that... Are you hard?!"

"If you can't tell, why don't you have a look at it?"

Goosebumps started to show on his arms, but he still didn't dare to move. "Weren't you completely done in this morning?"

"True", he whispered in his ear. "But I had a shower, plenty of sleep and much time to think of you. If you feel so bad about what you said to me, why don't you make up for it?"

"Why do I suspect that you're not thinking about a treat for lunch, when you say that?"

Kirishima chuckled lightly and started to loosen his lover's tie and to pull his white shirt out of his pants. "Let me suck you off."

By taking a sudden step forward, Yokozawa was able to pry himself free. From the heat on his cheeks and ears he knew that he was blushing. Kirishima almost had him. Almost.

"I'm exhausted."

"Then what's the problem? You don't have to do much when you're being sucked off, right? Trust me, I'm experienced."

"With doing... favors?"

"No, with being sucked off."

"Okay, I'll come back in two hours", he said and tried to reach for his coat, when he was grabbed once again from behind and pulled back into his lover's arms.

"Don't be silly. You won't go anywere with that hard-on. They might call the police, and I just cannot share you with a guy in uniform."

"I... I don't have..."

"Liar", he said teasingly and reached between his legs in a quick move. "I don't need to see it to know when you're hard. Say..." Again he leaned forward, until his lips almost touched Yokozawa's ear. "You got aroused by the idea of me giving you a blowjob, didn't you?"

"It's because you're feeling me up, idiot", he grumbled, but already knew that - considering his flushed cheeks and the now very clearly visible goose bumps - he was losing this battle. Clumsily, he tried to push Kirishima's hand away. "Stop doing these things in the living room! This is family space!"

"Fine."

Without further warning, he was wrapped in Kirishima's arms and pushed to the bedroom like a victim. "Then I assume in another room it will be fine."

At least he wasn't touching his most delicate parts anymore, so Yokozawa decided to comply instead of taking the risk of being teased any further. It was always like this. His lover found a crack somewhere in his armor, and the moment Yokozawa's face turned red, it encouraged Kirishima to tease him even more. It was like an endless spiral downwards, until the younger man finally gave up. It was not that he didn't like the same things that his partner liked - it was just not like him to be that open without the slightest feeling of shame. In addition, he knew that, if he started to give his okay to such things from the start, there was no telling what ideas would pop up in the editor's mind in the future. Too dangerous.

As they reached the bed, Kirishima was quick to give him a push, so he landed on the mattress. The sudden encounter of the furniture and his body pressed the air out of his lungs, and for a moment he was so distracted by finding his breath again, that he was too slow to notice what was happening below his waistline.

A rustle made him pay attention again, and he craned his neck, just in time to see Kirishima throw aside his suit pants. For a second he entertained the thought of complaining about wrinkles in his suit, but all rationality was lost when he felt hands stroke his bare ass. When had he lost his underwear?

"Now, that's a nice ass", Kirishima commented and gave him a light spank.

"What are you doing?!" Yokozawa struggled to get up, but was held down by the same hands that had caressed him a minute ago.

"I'm enjoying the view, and then I'm going to have sex with you."

He knew that his face was turning red - again - and feeling something wet and warm moving on his butt cheeks did not make it any better. "Don't...", he begged and hated his own voice for sounding so ragged already.

"Then turn around and let me blow you. How can you lie on your belly in this condition anyway?"

Before he could even move to turn around by himself, those two hands, still holding him, started to twist his hip. The rest of his body followed almost naturally.

When Yokozawa looked up, he saw his lover sitting next to him on the bed, still completely dressed and staring down at his exposed lower half. With everything still covered except for his crotch, he felt like an exhibition piece. Daylight was shining through the windows and he had the urge to close the curtains, so the room would be darker.

"Stop staring, you pervert..."

"Right, I forgot the matter at hand. Literally."

His fingers wrapped around Yokozawa's cock and he gave him some lazy strokes, still watching his partner's body intensely. Although his touches felt good, admittedly, they seemed somewhat soft in comparison to the usual treatment. It looked like he was pondering on something.

"Kirishima-san...?"

Finally he looked up, his lips forming into an apologetic smile. "Sorry, today's really bad. Let's postpone the blowjob for now and..." He opened his own pants and took them off, to throw them into the same corner where Yokozawa's suit pants were already lying.

The very next moment Yokozawa felt his legs being parted. "He... hey! I cannot..."

"I know, Takafumi."

These soft words sent a shudder through his body, and he was at a loss at what he was supposed to do. Because he had no idea what was going on in his lover's mind. It confused him as much as it made him curious.

Kirishima was now between his legs, but his hips were positioned too high to suggest any intention of entering him already. Slowly he lowered his body and pressed his crotch against Yokozawa's, who gasped as their cocks made contact. Then Kirishima started moving against him, his expression a mixture of lust and... insecurity.

Truth be told, the dark-haired man really wanted this to continue. Of course, he'd rather bite his tongue off than saying so, but feeling the heat of the other body so intensely made him almost lose his mind. Still, something was strange today and he knew that he would regret it if he didn't ask. "What's wrong?"

Kirishima stopped, still breathing heavily, and looked down at him with glazed eyes. "I've been thinking about you the whole day..."

"You already said that."

Instead of answering him immediately, he leaned down and captured Yokozawa's lips in a kiss. It started as a rather chaste kiss, but only took seconds to become more passionate and forceful. Again he moved against him, this time in a much slower pace, as if he wanted to taste every inch of the bare skin with his own. When he finally let go of his lips again, he lowered his head a little more and started drawing a fine line with the tip of his tongue on Yokozawa's neck.

Yokozawa groaned as Kirishima's mouth made contact. He just couldn't help it. No matter how much he was able to restrain his voice to not let the neighbours hear him, when Kirishima was attacking his neck, he lost his senses. "...A-ahh..."

"I know." Again Kirishima lifted his head to look at him. "I really wanted to have sex with you."

"That's nothing new", he responded between heavy breaths, although he could not deny the warm feeling in his lower abdomen at the statement. Why was he so weak when it came to these kinds of situations? At this point he was already more than prepared to let him have him.

"It's such a turn-on when you're shouting at others in order to protect me." Kirishima gave him another, very soft, kiss. "Hold me."

Yokozawa felt his fingers go cold as he looked up into his face to search for anything. Some hint that this had been a joke, because obviously his partner would never say something like that in all honesty. But all he found were serious almond-colored eyes. "Why...?"

Long fingers combed through his hair, as he watched Kirishima rest his forehead against his own and close his eyes. "Because I want to feel you so fucking badly that I can't hold back anymore. Just do me."

For a long moment he hesitated, pondering, until he finally took hold of Kirishima's shoulders and pushed him off of him, quickly following by lifting his own body. "Undress", he demanded.

Surprised by the action as well as by his words, his partner looked up at him. "Okay...?"

"Don't be such an idiot", he grumbled and started unbuttoning his own shirt. "If we're going to do it, then I want to do it properly."

"So this is the special virgin-treatment?"

Yokozawa snorted and took over the task of undressing Kirishima completely, as the other man didn't move. "Don't act all innocent and sweet. Today is payday, so I'm going to watch you as much as I like."

Kirishima peeled his white shirt off his shoulders and wrapped his legs around his waist, obviously losing the last remains of patience. "God, you are so sexy just now."

If there were two things in this world which never had any connection in his opinion, then they were himself and sexiness. Yokozawa never considered himself to be especially handsome. His hands and face were always tanned because of his job that included walking outside a lot, and he was still too skinny, although the good dinner he had with the Kirishimas almost every day had helped him to gain a little weight recently. So right now he had no idea why his lover was giving him such a hungry look and pulling him closer with his legs, begging him silently to continue.

He moaned as their erect cocks came into contact once more. "What... are you doing?"

Kirishima wrapped his arms around his back, pulling him down. His voice was sounding even more dry and broken now. "When are you going to fuck me? Do you need a step-by-step tutorial?"

The salesman frowned at this ridiculous comment and pressed his hips down a little more to make those pale legs part wider. Maybe it was due to his desk job, but Kirishima's body was rather stiff.

"As if I'd enter you without any preparation! It'll be unpleasent enough as it is, and getting blood out of white sheets is a pain."

"Blood?!"

Yokozawa had to smirk a little at the reaction. At least now the other man would stop telling him to hurry up, so he would be able to genuinely enjoy this situation and to brace himself for the things that were yet to come. He reached out to the nightstand next to the right bedside, and retrieved lube and some condoms. Actually, he didn't like having those utensils in such an obvious location, but on the other hand, in times like this he couldn't imagine any better place. As he lifted the small bottle and covered the fingers of his right hand with the transparent liquid, he greatly enjoyed Kirishima's expression. Anticipating, yet cautious. And, maybe that was already the best moment of the day, he was blushing.

Although he was tempted to make a comment about it - just to have a small revenge -, he swallowed it down, because he understood that keeping up a certain tension was crucial to make this work and to make Kirishima feel good. In the end this was not only about having some kind of compensation for all the times their roles had been reversed, but it was also about them crossing yet another line of intimacy. He just couldn't afford to mess this up.

"Your hand is trembling, Takafumi."

"I had too much coffee today. And stop calling me that!", he said quickly to brush it off and cover his own insecurity. In truth, he was not that experienced in taking the lead, but there was no way he would ever tell him that.

He reached down between Kirishima's legs, where he softly pressed against his entrance until he managed to slip his middle finger inside. Immediately the muscles around it tensed up, which was an understandable reaction by someone who was about to be the bottom for the first time.

"Relax a bit", he whispered and gave him a comforting kiss. He already started to feel bad for his clumsy approach but now there was no return, and all he could do was to act confident, even if he didn't feel like it at all. "Don't be so nervous, I have no intention to hurt you."

"I'm not nervous."

He had to smile and kissed him again, this time a little longer and deeper. "You denying it is quite adorable."

"Must be like looking into a mirror."

Instead of giving him a reply, he pushed his finger in deeper, which was answered with a low moan.

"How's this?"

"Better...", the editor mumbled and instinctly moved against his hand in search for more contact.

"Better than what?"

"Better than doing it by myself."

'I should've known that he'd say something like that', Yokozawa thought with a frown and decided for less talking.

When he pulled out to add another finger, Kirishima below him was not only getting visibly relaxed, but he also started shivering with excitement. Brown strands of hair were covering parts of his face, already sticky with sweat, and his cheeks were graced by a thin layer of crimson.

The black-haired man found it gradually becoming harder to keep his composure and not to make a bold move and just have him right now. Usually he wasn't the proactive type, but this new experience had caught him off-guard and now he found himself thinking about things that almost made him feel ashamed of himself.

This was torture, for both of them. Despite having done nothing more than kissing and rubbing against each other, he saw a drop of his own precum land on his partner's upper leg, and the situation on the receiving end didn't seem to be any better.

This time quite impatiently, he prepared him with two fingers now, stretching and stroking his inside until he found that he couldn't bear the passionate sounds of Kirishima any longer.

"I'm going in now", Yokozawa announced and reached out for the condoms, but his arm was stopped by long fingers holding his wrist.

"It's fine..."

"Like hell it is!", he hissed in embarrassment. "You really have no idea what you're saying."

The answer was a slightly sour face. "Yokozawa, I'm about to be fucked by you, so I might as well enjoy the premium package. Just do it, because I might cum any moment."

In absolutely no mood to start bickering now, he complied with the request, not without grumbling a little. As usual, there was no use in arguing with the other man about things that he was determined to do. Maybe in the end, the one in control was Kirishima - as always.

Yokozawa covered his cock with more lube for good measure, positioned himself and shoved one hand under Kirishima's back to support him, while he used the other to direct himself to the entrance, slowly pushing in. When the tip was in, he paused a moment to give his partner time to adjust to the new feeling. Undoubtedly, this was very different from one or two fingers. The intense trembling of the other body was proof enough.

"... ugh..."

He was wondering if he should inform him, that he wasn't in even halfway yet, but decided to kiss him passionately instead. Anything was welcome to distract Kirishima from any pain he might be feeling. Carefully he went in deeper, little by little, silently enjoying the warmth enclosing him.

While he eased in completely, Kirishima was holding onto his shoulders, clinging to him like a man would cling to a lifeboat for dear life. His chest was rising and sinking in a fast rhythm.

"Are you alright?"

He turned his head to the right and looked up at him from the corners of his eyes, his breath still erratic. "You feel amazing... just give me two seconds..."

Yokozawa dipped his head down to kiss his neck and jawline. "Zen..."

A silent gasp. "Move."

Yokozawa's hand wandered down to his hip and took hold of it firmly, before he pulled out a few centimetres and pushed back in, which was rewarded with another moan. As he repeated his actions, he couldn't hold his own voice any longer. The feeling of his lover holding onto him, pressing against him to get as much contact of skin as possible, cheeks and parts of his neck flushed in arousal, and moaning in passion, was just too overwhelming.

He really couldn't hold back anymore.

His movements became faster, as he pulled out almost completely and thrust back in as deep as possible.

"Faster, harder!", Kirishima begged under heavy breathing, unable to form even one coherent sentence anymore.

Gathering the last bits of energy, his lover granted him his wish, thrusting frantically under laboured groans. When he hit a very sensitive spot, Kirishima bent his back. "Oh god!"

With every intention of making this unforgettable - or rather, to make sure that he would not be able forget this - Yokozawa spread his partner's legs further with boths hands, lifted his own upper body, and went in as deep as possible. Over and over he kept aiming for the same spot again, pleased with the sweet groans he received in return. When he felt a familiar warm sensation build in his lower belly, he reached down and gripped Kirishima's cock, which was already slick with precum. It took only a few strokes before a small cry emanated from Kirishima's throat, and he spread his cum across their stomachs and the hand still pumping him.

Yokozawa felt his muscles tighten around him, and with two final thrusts he came into this beautiful body before collapsing on it.

It took a few minutes for them to catch their breath and regain their senses.

"Give me the tissue box", Yokozawa mumbled against his neck, unable to look into his face directly. His whole body was feeling hot, so the cool air of the room was more than welcome to chill his sweat-covered skin a little. Now that his brain started working again, he couldn't help but feel embarrassed for the way he had lost control. To switch to autopilot that easily was almost frightening him, and he wasn't sure if he wanted it to happen again.

"Why?"

"I know that you don't care, but it's always a hassle to wash the dirty covers without Hiyori seeing it. It'll be a mess if I pull it out like this now."

"Then stay like this for another one or two minutes."

He wanted to refuse, but two slender arms embraced him, fingers traced the line of his spine lovingly, and he was feeling unable to say anything at all.

"I love you so much, Takafumi."

"... hm..."

"Just because I can't see your face, it doesn't mean that I don't know that you're blushing", he said and chuckled, hugging him closer.

Yokozawa closed his eyes and allowed himself to enjoy the display of affection. No matter how often he was touched by this man, it was never enough. Deep inside of him there was always a part that was longing for more. "I was wondering... why, all of a sudden, you wanted to do... this."

"Because I trust you."

"Just proves that you're an idiot..."

"There's also one other thing." With an elegant motion, he turned both of them, so they could lie next to each other. "It's too late for the tissues now, huh?"

Sighing, Yokozawa looked at his face with furrowed eyebrows. "This weekend you'll be responsible for the laundry."

"I guess I deserve it."

"So, what's the other reason?"

Kirishima lifted a hand and started petting his raven hair affectionately while looking into his face with a warm smile. "I know that there isn't much that I can give only to you. My first kiss was taken many years ago, I was married, I have a daughter, the guest room you're sleeping in has been used, as well as the chair you're sitting on, or the cup you're drinking from. But this - me being held by someone for the first time - is what I could give to you. It's something just between the two of us, and I'll make sure to give all my seconds and thirds and fourths and all the other times that will follow only to you."

His heart was furiously beating against his chest and he quickly turned over to the other side in order to hide his burning face. "You could've just bought me a new cup."

"It's lame to propose with a cup."

"Who the hell proposes with his ass instead?!", he retorted, but suddenly fell silent as the words finally sank in. "Pro... what?"

"Move in with us."

"We already talked about this."

"Did we? I only recall you making a bunch of boring excuses", he said and sat up. "If I could marry you, I'd do it without hesitating. Even if I can't, I'm determined to have you by my side."

Yokozawa could hear Kirishima inhale, and waited for him to continue, but there was only silence. What was he supposed to reply? After these two days in hell, the hard blow from Printing and the things he had said to his partner, being proposed to just wasn't _logical_. There was no way that he could take this seriously; Kirishima must have been exhausted and still on a high after their sexual intercourse. Also before he had asked on several occasions, but never all too seriously - "Why don't you move in?", "I wish you could cook breakfast for me everyday", "Sex would be much easier if we shared the same bed every night". So the only explanation which made any sense to him now, was that Kirishima had taken his teasings to a new level, carrying the joke a little too far for his liking.

When he spoke again, Kirishima's voice suddenly changed, sounding somewhat cheerful but not natural. "I feel like an entertainer making a very bad joke and no one's laughing. Guess a hurting ass really messes up your mind, huh?"

There was a rustling of the sheets as he got up, not without ruffling Yokozawa's hair. "It's just as you said: Nobody proposes after sex."

The sound of receding footsteps was followed by the click of the bathroom door's closing.

Yokozawa buried his face in the pillow and crossed his arms over his head.

"Shit."

* * *

><p><em>Next time: The best kind of love<em>


	9. Return

_**Disclaimer:**__ All the cute characters belong to Nakamura Shungiku and Kadokawa Shouten._

_**Author's note:**__ Yes, it's short, but of all the chapters, I think this is my favorite._

_Again I have to thank nyan-chan for editing and telling me her honest opinion._

_As always, follows, reviews and favorites are very appreciated. _

_**Maybe unknown words:**_

_Izakaya = a bar to sit, drink and have snacks (basically what you can see in the beginning of the Yokozawa no Baai movie)_

_shochuu = alcohol made from vegetables or rice (stronger than sake, which is made from Rice and has about 17% alc)_

_Awamori = a type of shochuu, made from rice, that comes from the region of Okinawa (depending on the brand, it has 30~60% alc)_

* * *

><p><strong>Return<strong>

"Today's meeting was boring."

The female editor of the famous shounen manga magazine 'Japun' gathered her documents and looked at her boss with a weak smile. Her eyebrows were furrowed a little in disbelief at his statement.

"Well, I'm certainly not going to complain about a smooth print run meeting once in a while."

Kirishima threw a glance at the sales representative who was packing his bag in silence. "Don't you think that Yokozawa-san is acting strange today? Usually we would've never got past him with such a high number of copies. He wasn't even yelling."

"Maybe he just had a bad day."

"I wonder. Normally, I'd expect him to yell even more when he has a bad day. It's not like that hadn't happened before."

With an amused grin she turned to him and handed him some of the papers. "Kirishima-san, could it be that you're disappointed?"

He shrugged. "What can I say? Teasing him is kinda interesting, so now I feel like a boy whose favorite toy is broken."

Together they left the room and went back to their floor.

"The end of 'Emerald's' cycle is nearing again?", she asked and pinched her nose.

"Yep, that's the smell of five men who haven't had a shower for three days now. I am glad that we're at the other end of the floor."

"Our cycle ended only two days ago", she reminded him. "When I came home, my boy said 'Mommy, you smell like grandpa's socks', so complaining about 'Emerald' is maybe hypocritical."

With a chuckle he sat down at his desk and started to look through the papers that had been distributed during the meeting. A soft tapping sound behind him caught his attention, so he turned around to look out of the window. "Ah, it started raining. And look at those black clouds - it'll be a terrible downpour."

"Did you bring an umbrella, Kirishima-san?"

"I keep one under my desk, just in case. The trip to the station should be no problem."

* * *

><p>'Maybe I should've waited some minutes before heading out?', Kirishima mused as he walked down the street, rain falling heavily on the transparent surface of his umbrella. 'On the other hand, it doesn't look like it's going to cease anytime soon'.<p>

Just as he was pondering if he should stop at a convenience store to buy a dessert for after dinner to share with his daughter, he noticed a man passing him by with fast steps. At first he thought that it was just a poor businessman who had forgotten his umbrella, but then recognized the person. The dark hair, the black leather shoes, already worn out by endless journeys to bookstores all over Tokyo, and the gray overcoat – it all belonged to a certain employee at Marukawa. The man was already soaking wet as he entered the izakaya about a dozen meters ahead.

Although he only managed to catch a short glimpse of Yokozawa's face, something about it was bothering him. Maybe it was those eyes, looking rather dull in the unusually pale face.

"Guess he really had a rough day", he mumbled to himself as he continued his walk to the station. "And what's with that face? If I didn't know him for four years now, I would've mistaken the rain drops on his cheeks for tears."

Little by little the building of the station came into view, but the walk seemed to take eternity. Without him realizing at first, his steps had become slower, as if something was clinging to his feet, not willing to let him enter the building and take the train home. When he had left Marukawa, he had been looking forwards to coming back to his warm home and maybe share some cocoa with Hiyori after having her self-prepared dinner. Recently it was mostly curry, since his mother had taught her how to do it by herself. As long as it was made by her, he didn't mind eating the same every day for the rest of his life.

Usually the thought of his beloved Hiyori, waiting for him at home, made him rush back to their apartment even quicker, but today was different.

He just couldn't forget about the expression of the young salesmen passing him by. Yokozawa hadn't been slow, but his pace also hadn't been an indicator of him wanting to escape the rain. He just hadn't cared.

After some more minutes the editor arrived at the station building and shut his umbrella. Around him people were quickly walking towards the ticket gates, and he could hear the 'beep' of the barriers as people left and entered the tracks in steady flows. A strange thought occurred to him: If he passed the gate, he wouldn't be able to return. But - why would he want to anyway?

There was nothing waiting for him if he turned around and went back. Work for today was finished and grocery shopping also wasn't necessary. He could just walk ahead and go home, leaving behind Marukawa, the supermarket next to the station, the seemingly crestfallen man from Sales at the izakya...

He stopped dead in his tracks, which caused a businessman to bump into him and curse before walking around him. After some seconds of standing there like paralyzed and being caught between his contradictory feelings, he made up his mind.

He started heading back to the exit, fumbling for the mobile in his jacket. His mother picked up the moment he reached the outside of the station.

"Hey, Okaasan. I'm terribly sorry, but I think I won't do it in time today to have dinner with Hiyori. I feel bad for asking again, but could you... Yeah, that'd be great. Give her my kisses. Bye."

Opening his umbrella once again, he started heading for the izakaya, his feet following a quicker rhythm than before.

'I'm pathetic', he thought as he turned around a corner. 'Asking my mother to look after my daughter again, so I can talk to a guy who probably gives a shit if I keep him company or not. That's really not like you, Zen.'

The closer he got to his destination, the less he understood why he was heading there in the first place. At the station it had seemed to be a logical thing to do, but now he wasn't so sure anymore. What was he supposed to do anyway? Talking to Yokozawa, whom he hardly knew anything about? Yes, that would be a good idea... If he was lucky, the Wild Bear from Sales would tell him to fuck off instead of ripping him a new one for disturbing his off time. And even if he accepted Kirishima sitting with him and having a conversation, what exactly should they talk about? As far as he knew, they didn't have much in common besides from working for the same publishing company.

'Hey Yokozawa, I noticed that you look like shit today, so tell me all your worries'? Of course, this was hardly going to be crowned with success.

Before he came to a conclusion, he arrived in front of the bar and opened the door. Despite the place being packed with men in business outfits, he spotted Yokozawa immediately and sat down on the other side of the table without bothering to ask. Strangely enough, the younger man was looking at him but didn't actually seem to _notice_ him.

"It's not like you to look so messed up, Yokozawa-san." The usual Kirishima-esque approach, because he just couldn't stop being himself.

He expected a harsh reply, but there was only a "Couldn't care less" and at this point he started to worry genuinely. The young man in front of him was staring into his almost empty glass of beer, cheeks flushed from the alcohol, and his eyes were just empty. It was kind of... painful to look at.

"Are you going to just sit there, or will you join me?", Yokozawa mumbled. "I'll order more beer."

"No, beer gives me terrible hangovers", Kirishima quickly interrupted before he could raise his voice to order. "Are you okay with shochuu? As long as it's shochuu, you can choose whichever you like."

"Then let's have Awamori."

"Awamori it is, then."

* * *

><p>A thing that Kirishima hadn't considered when he had suggested shochuu, was the fact that this stuff smashed people faster than beer, especially the ones who wanted to get drunk badly. And today Yokozawa seemed to be one of them. Of course the editor had noticed that he had been anything than sober when they had started drinking together, but after another hour he wondered how long it would take until the the Wild Bear from Sales would cross the barrier when drunken people started doing things that were unlike them.<p>

And now it was happening.

Despite having been rather silent up until some minutes ago, Yokozawa was now complaining about a variety of things, most of them related to work. Kirishima decided to let him pour out everything, although he couldn't actually fathom why such small things would make a proud person like Yokozawa from Sales want to get hammered this badly. But he felt an itch to find out the real reason all the more now.

"Did something bad happen today? At the meeting I could've totally made mincemeat of you."

"I don't care. Real effort never pays off anyway", Yokozawa mumbled and watched the ice cubes in his glass roll into each other with a soft 'clink' as he lifted his drink again.

The editor sensed an opening and decided to aim for it. "How don't they pay off for you?"

"Ten years..."

Cocking an eyebrow, he sat up straight in anticipation. Somehow he got the feeling that he was about to hear a story of consequence; a story that would change things. For Yokozawa? Certainly. For himself? His subconscious mind told him 'yes'.

Yokozawa's face took on a pained expression as he lowered his head a little, until the light of the lamps over their heads could only reach parts of his cheeks and nose, making the area around his eyes appear even wearier.

"It took me five fucking years to win his trust, to become his friend, to pull him out of his cave", he went on talking, apparently mostly to himself. "It took me another three fucking years to stabilize him, and another two years I was waiting for him to notice. And now this little bastard shows up again and I... I... Why couldn't it be me?"

To say the least, Kirishima Zen was puzzled. He felt like pieces of a book had been thrown in front of his feet and now it was his task to pick them up and bring them in order. Maybe he would have been quicker in his deductions, hadn't the story been about a 'he'. After all, it felt rude to jump to conclusions that easily.

Not losing his focus on the man in front of him, he raised a hand to order some better shochuu. He was certain it would be needed. For a few seconds he allowed himself to remember who Yokozawa usually was hanging around with at Marukawa, and it was only one face that came to his mind. So, maybe it was about a certain genius editor over at 'Emerald'. Not that it actually was of importance to him now. He sighed.

"... Your first name's Takafumi, right?"

"...hm..."

"Listen, Takafumi-kun."

"Don't 'kun' me, asshole", he complained, but his voice was anything but able to follow his words. It was too soft, too weak and too sad.

"Fine, Takafumi-chan", Kirishima corrected himself with a smug smile and leaned his head on both hands, elbows resting on the wooden table. "The best love isn't born out of a feeling of duty and debt. The best love comes from out of nowhere, turns you into a fool and makes you want that person to be happy, with or without you. Ta... that person was lucky, because he got it from you. But someone like you obviously deserves better than feelings connected to such lower motives like indebtedness. You're better off without it, and there are greater things out there waiting for you."

Leaning back in his chair, Yokozawa covered his eyes with his right hand and took in a deep breath. "It was bound to happen. I always knew that first loves cannot last... and I was such a fool."

'Then you should just fall in love with me.'

Startled, Kirishima sat up and almost knocked over his own drink. He could have been shocked or even disgusted by his own thoughts, that had suddenly come crushing down on him like a flash out of the blue. But, to his own surprise, he wasn't. Everything that he had been doing and thinking today - no, since a long time ago - was making ridiculously easily sense now.

His gaze wandered down to his left hand and the ring attached to it. Eight years he had kept on wearing it despite having lost his wife to an illness. Since then he had used this ring to keep women at a distance he felt comfortable with. He still felt deeply connected to his deceased wife, he saw her everyday first thing in the morning in the face of their adorable daughter, and he had always known that he preferred staying part of the father-daughter-duo rather than letting another woman into their life. This little piece of gold had prevented females from getting too close to him and his heart from being touched.

Kirishima smiled at his own foolishness. Very obviously, it didn't work the other way around. It hadn't prevented himself from getting close to somebody. Because this somebody was a man, he hadn't paid enough attention and he had been slowly walking into his own trap. Now that he realized this, it was already too late to go back.

As he looked at the other man again, he noticed that Yokozawa's shoulders were quavering the slightest bit while he was still covering his face. He was crying.

'Sakura-chan, I should apologize to you', Kirishima thought in defeat, as he received the drinks and put one of the two glasses in front of the younger man. 'But I know that you wouldn't wanna have it. Quite the contrary, you'd hate me if I left him like that. He deserves better, and I'll take care of him with everything that I have, even if it's just until he's fed up with me.'

"Come on, Wild Bear", he said to him cheerfully. "Have some more booze and rant to your heart's content. I'll listen as long as you like."

'Because I believe that, even if it's unrequited, the best kind of love always pays off.'

* * *

><p><em>Next time: Yokozawa belongs to Kirishima - including his suit<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dear readers, I thank you for bearing with my rather long editing and uploading intervalls. I just finished chapter 11, and I started chapter 12 yesterday and have ideas for chapter 13 and basically wrote another two chapters which need a lot of revision and might not make it into the web anyway, haha. So, as you can see, I'm far from finished with this. <em>****_If you wonder if there's a continuation from the last chapter (which didn't exactly have a happy end), there will be one - ch.11_**

**_If you have wishes about anything that you want to read, you can post them in the comments. Just be aware that I'll only pick ideas that I agree with (I refuse to write AU, for example) and which fit the general flow of the drabbles._**

**_As you probably noticed already, somehow my plot bunnies decided to connect, so the chapters play all in the same universe, although the timeline is completely out of order (and I like it)._**

**_Oh, and - Merry Christmas!_**


End file.
